Ask Kingdom Hearts
by axelroxmysox
Summary: Ask any of them anything! Come on in & review! Have your favorite character answer your question!
1. Introduction

Hey! It's here! Not the first one, but it's here! A place where you can ask all the Kingdom Hearts characters anything! That's right! ALL of the characters! From Kingdom Hearts 1, to Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, to Kingdom Hearts 2! All of em baby! Ask away!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters. I just call them over to my house and have them answer the questions my reviewers give me. But if you do sue me, meet my lawyer, Axel, in a dark alley to have a meeting with him. I'm sure we could work everything out.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

_The first chapter! All of it is made for you, my fellow reviewers! Now, this first one is from __OnceInABlueMoon127, and they write,_

Blue Moon-Chan: First review...I think...

Cexehillm: *Rolls eyes* Get on with it.

Blue Moon-Chan: K! Anyway, I have a question!

For Axel:  
How would you feel if suddenly I dunked your spiky head into a large thing of  
water? =^^=

Cexehillm: ...Anyway, I also have a question.

For Roxas:  
Do you love Namine?

Blue Moon-Chan: Wow that was straight forward.

Cexehillm: Yep.

~Blue Moon-Chan and her nobody, Cexehillm!

_Axel says to OnceInABlueMoon127,_

Dear Blue Moon-Chan,

Just to let you know, I wouldn't feel anything, buuuuttt, I do hate the water, so if I could feel I'd be as angry as heck (Claire won't let me cuss on here.) But you'd also have a chance to get a taste of what Hell really feels like! Got it memorized?

-Axel

_Roxas says to Cexehillm,_

Dear Cexehillm,

Sorry! I can't love, and you can't just go around asking people that kind of stuff on a public place! That's rude! How would you like it if I asked you who you were in love with? If I told you the truth was that I really do feel like I love her, I'd be totally embarrassed! I did _not _just say that! *cries* (Claire won't delete it!!)

-Roxas

_I didn't delete it because that answered their question, Roxas! Calm down!_

_Gosh! You people just dissapoint me! I only got one review in I don't know how many days! If you're reading this right now and haven't reviewed asking a question, REVIEW!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

Me: _Hey! I'm back with more of your questions! And I also have a special guest with me! Say "Hi!" Cloud!_

Cloud: _I'm not really as chirpy as you are._

Me: _What's chirpy mean?_

Cloud: _(sigh) Can we just get on with it?_

Me: _Why are you so mopey all the time? You didn't used to be like that. Well, before Zack died._

Cloud: _Before who what? (tears starting to show up)_

Me: _Oh, nothing! Moving on! This one is from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0. _I'll have to split these up into groups. It's pretty long. Cloud, do you want to read it?_

Cloud: _(blowing his nose & wiping his eyes) *sniff* Sure. This is for Xenmas first. *sniff*_

Hi!  
Er, Can I ask ever member a question or two?

Okays, For Xemnas.  
1.) Why did you choose sabers as your weapon? It's like a total rip off of  
Star Wars. Don't get me wrong. When you use them you are a force to be  
reckoned with BUT I'm sure that you could have came up with something a smidge  
more creative. ;D  
2.) How do you feel about everyone calling you "Mansex" behind your back?

Cloud: _And Xenmas says,_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**First off, I didn't choose my weapon, the person who came up with Kingdom Hearts did, so tell that to them! Whats are you talking about? Mansex? Where did-**

Me: _Well, I guess that's your answer for Xenmas, _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0. _Next is for Xigbar._

Xigbar.  
1.) You are Awesomely Brilliant! Why do you talk like a surfer?  
2.) Who's your bestest bud in the Org.?  
3.) Have you ever used your abilities to scare the heck out of a member for  
the heck of it? If so, Who and was the reaction worth it? If not, Why Not?

~~~  
Me: _And Xigbar says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Yes, I _am_ awesomely brilliant aren't I? I talk like a surfer because I'm just a surfer dude. I don't surf. That's just how I talk. I guess my best bud would be Luxord, 'cause we both hang out at the bar a lot. Actually, I have. It was Larxene. I shot her in the butt. No, the reaction was _not _worth it, 'cause she almost killed me.**

**-Xigbar**

Cloud: _Next is Xaldin._

Xaldin.  
1.) Dude. You were like the 2nd hardest for me to beat in the game. Does that  
make you "happy"? Or "Sad"?  
2.) Props for making me feel bad when I beat you though. Can I have a hug?

Me: _And Xaldin says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Well thanks. That makes me "feel" good. Being the 1st hardest may make me "feel" a little better, but oh well. Um...sure. *hugs quickly***

**-Xaldin**

Cloud: _God this is a lot! _

Me: _We're not even halfway done. Next is Vexen. _

Vexen.  
1.) Are you mean? Everyone says your mean.  
Hmm. That makes me feel bad.  
2.) Can I hug you to make you "feel" better?

Cloud:_ And Vexen says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**No, I would not call myself mean. I would call myself evil, but not mean.**

Me: _But you were mean enough to make a Riku replica and fool Sora! That's not very nice!_

**Maybe not, but it was for the Organization's purpose, therefore it was evil.**

Me: _Whatever._

**Anyway. Before I was **_**rudely**_** interrupted! Yes, you may have a hug, but scientifically speaking, you could never upset me, therefore-**

Me: _Oh, just give her a freakin hug!_

***hugs* Thank you for the questions.**

**-Vexen**

Cloud: _Wow. I've never seen you that angry._

Me: _(ignoring Cloud) Next one is for Lexaeus._

Lexeaus.  
1.) Will you actually answer these questions? 'Cause I've heard that you  
don't really do the whole talking scene.  
2.) Who's YOUR bestest bud in the Org.?

Cloud: _And Lexaeus says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**I will. No one likes me as a friend. I would say Zexion.**

**-Lexaeus**

Me: _...Wow...He answered them, but really didn't say much. Sorry _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0.

Cloud: _He's kinda' weird. Anyway! The next one's for Zexion._

Zexion.  
Wow. You are like my 2nd fave member! Go you!  
1.) Are you emo? (personally I like to think that you're just lurring people  
into a false sense of securtiy, waiting until the perfect moment to make your  
move)2.) Who's is the most annoying member in the Org.? The least?  
3.) Can I PLEASE have a hug? :3

Me: _And Zexion says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**No! I'm NOT emo!!! Just because I have an emo-like hairdo doesn't mean I'm emo!! Anyway, I would say that's a tye between Vexen and Axel for who is the most annoying.. Vexen an annoying idiot, but all the same, Axel's a stupid pyro. So, it's pretty tight. I like Lexaeus the most, because he hardly ever talks unlike everyone else. Ok, I guess for you liking me as your 2nd favorite, I guess so. *hugs***

**-Zexion**

Cloud: _Next is Saix. _

Saix.  
1.) Do your powers get stronger when you're Angry? Cause isn't that what  
going Beserk means?  
2.) If you don't think that you can feel then why are you Angry all of the  
time. Isn't Anger an emotion? Hmm?

Me: _And Saix says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Yes, actually they do. I _know _that I can't feel, and I never said I was angry. Why do people just assume things? **

**-Saix**

Me: _Well!_

Cloud: _Not very nice._

Me: _Nope...Anyways, next is for Axel!_

Axel.  
1.) Wow. First of all. You're my 3rd Fave member. Are you a Pyro? Cause  
Pyro's are tons of Fun!  
2.) Can I have a hug?  
3.) Who do you hang out with normally?  
4.) Who do you want to just strangle from time to time the most often?  
(Living with 12 other people has to be AWFUL)

Cloud:_ And Axel says, _

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Yay for 3rd! Yeah! I _am _a pyro! Finally, someone who see the truth! Pyros _are_ tons of fun! Of course you can have a hug! *hugs extremely tightly* **

**Isn't that kinda' obvious? I hang with Roxas and Xion! Hhhheeeelllllooo? I normally want to strangle Saix, 'cause he always acts like the leader when he's not, _but _I do normally want to strangle Marluxia too. Yeah, living with 12 other people really does get annoying.**

**Thanks for asking!**

**-Axel**

Me: _Well he seemed a little happier than usual._

Cloud: _Really happy..._

Me:_ …_

Cloud:_ …_

Me:_ Well...talk!_

Cloud: _Why me?_

Me: _Cause I said so, now say words!_

Cloud: _Ugh...Next is Demyx._

Demyx!  
1.) CAN I PLEASE HAVE A HUG!?!?!?!?! (You're So my FAVE Org. Member!)  
2.) Is your hairstyle a Mullet, a Mowhawk, or a MulHawk?  
3.) Who's Your bestie?  
4.) Do you really believe that you have a heart?  
5.) I kind of cried when I beat you in the game. It took me over 6 and a half  
hours to beat you so it was half Relief and half Horror. How dies that make  
you feel?  
6.) I'm a total Music junkie so..What's your fave Genre & Band?  
I so love you! (In a friendly way. ^-^u...)

Cloud:_ And Demyx says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Thank you for choosing me to be your favorite. Yes, you can have a hug. *hugs* It's a Mulhawk actually. It's kinda' cool that there was a hairstyle named for my hair, ya' know? Well, I guess Xion. She's really nice to me. I sorta' do and sorta' don't. Sometimes it really feel like I do, but I know I don't. Well, I personally don't think that it was really that hard to beat me in the game, and I can't believe it took you over 6 and a half hours! I really didn't think I was that hard. Actually, I like all kinds of music except country.**

**Well, friends are the best! Thanks buddy!**

**-Demyx**

Me: _That was really long!_

Cloud: _Did you not read it?_

Me: _No. I made _you_ read it so_ I _didn't have to._

Cloud: _*sigh* Next is Luxord._

Luxord.  
1.) Do you drink alot?  
2.) Have you ever froze and rewound time again and again for kicks? (I  
would've. X33)  
3.) Can I hug you?

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Actually, I do drink a lot, along with Xigbar. No, I haven't. I'm not really that kind of Nobody. Sorry to disappoint you. Ok, but don't tell the other's. I'll lose my reputation. *looks around & hugs quickly***

**-Luxord**

Me: _Stupid! We're right here Luxord!_

Cloud: _Shh!!! I'm on the phone with Larxene! *puts the phone back up to his mouth* Yes, yes! Yeah, he did! Ok, you go do that. Bye._

Me: _That was mean!! *gives Cloud a hive-five* Next is Marluxia._

Marluxia.  
1.) Why the pink hair?  
2.) Do you like Larxene?  
3.) How do you feel about the nickname "Petals"?

Me:_ And Marluxia says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**I have pink hair because girls think it's manly...I think... As an aly, yes, personaly, no. Larxene's just scary. Petals works. If it's compared to flowers, it's Ok with me!**

**-Marluxia**

Me: _We're almost done!_

Cloud: _Yay! Next is for Larxene._

Larxene.  
1.) How do you put up with living and working with 12 other guys? (I'm a  
tomboy but Come On!)  
2.) Why do you wear your hair like that?  
3.) Do you like any of the Org. Members in the romantic sort of way?  
4.)Are you sadistic? If so we should Hang. Everyone always says I'm evil. (Is  
it so evil to laugh when the idiotic person gets his/her head whacked off when  
they go to investigate the weird sound ALONE and UNARMED in a horror Movie?)

Cloud:_ And Larxene says, _

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**To tell you the truth, I'm sorta' Ok with it. They all boy down to me, so I've really got nothing to worry about. Well, that one time Xigbar shot me in the butt, but that was a long time ago, and he's learned his lesson for that. **

**It's natural. All of us in the organization's hair is. No, I hate every one of them. Totally! Let's! I love evil people just like me! No, it's not evil to laugh when that happens! They brought it on themselves! When you're sadistic, that's what you do!**

**-Larxene**

**P.S. Thanks for not asking for a hug!**

Me: _Again, they weren't totally themselves._

Cloud:_ First Axel, now Larxene? What's happening to this world?!_

Me: _Get a hold of yourself! You never know who'll be next!_

Cloud: _Hahaha!!! _

Me:_ *Slaps Cloud in the back of the head* I said get a hold of yourself!_

Cloud: _Oh! Thanks! I was totally out of character!_

Me: _*screams* You still are! You just said thanks! *Slaps him in the face*_

Cloud: _Oh, what the __beep__? Where am I? Oh yeah. Questions... *sigh*_

Me: _Good. Last one! Hooray! For Roxas!_

Roxas.  
1.) How does it feel being Sora's other?  
2.) Who's you bestie?  
3.) Your Hair is awesome. Can I have a hug?

Cloud:_ And Roxas says,_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Well, it "feels" kinda' crappy. I mean, how would you like it if you had no heart and weren't even your own person? It breaks my "heart" to know I can never be just me and only me. Axel is. Why do you ask such obvious questions? Yes, my hair _is_ awesome. Yep! Ya' sure can! *hugs***

**-Roxas**

Wow. That's LONG! Sorry about that.  
Also, Sorry for repeating a lot of the questions.  
I love you ALL! (Come On. The Villians are WAY cooler than the Heroes.  
Everyone knows that.)  
-Erica

Me: _Next is...wait...was that it? Cloud, was that it?!_

Cloud: _*checking reviews* Ye- No. One more._

Me: _What?!?! No way! After all that?!_

Cloud: _Didn't I just say that?_

Me: _Whatever. Who's it from?_

Cloud: _It's from _Yaridovich23.

Me: _Oh! Them! Ok. What'd they say?_

Cloud: _It says,_

Hey axelrocksmysocks! I've gots two questions!  
For Larxene: Why is your hair in such a strange fashion?  
For Demyx: Have you ever used your sitar EL KABONG! style?

Me:_ Cool. And Larxene says, _

**Dear ****Yaridovich23,**

**I've already answered that question. Go up to where ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0 asked me that.**

**-Larxene**

Cloud: _Ok then... And Demyx says,_

**Dear ****Yaridovich23,**

**No way! Then I wouldn't have it anymore! I would never use my sitar in such a horrible way!**

**-Demyx**

Me: _Well that went quick. _

Cloud: _Yes._

Me: _Well, stay tuned! And remember, kids, reviewing keeps a healthy story! So REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 3

Me:_ Hey! I _am_ the author! Maybe I should start putting Claire._

Sora: _Probably._

Claire: _Hey! I told you to wait until I give the introduction!_

Sora: _Oh. Sorry._

Claire: _Eh. That's Ok._

Sora: _Anyway, today, I'm the special guest!_

Claire: _Ok, then! Run the fic! I don't really care!_

Sora: _Oh. I'm sorry, Claire._

Claire: _No, no, no! Go ahead! _

Sora: _Ok. First, we have _Revolution Remix IX_ questioning._

Sora:  
1. Does it get annoying for you to have to hang out with a dog and a duck?  
2. When you met up with Riku and Kairi, your reations to both were very  
different. To Kairi, you just kinda hugged her and went on with life, but with  
Riku you... went into a cry fest as my friend says. Care to explain?

Roxas:  
1. Why didn't you go with Axel the first time he showed up in Twilight Town?  
He obviously knew something about what was going on with your head, so why  
didn't you go?

Saix:  
1. You are my third favorite character of the game. I think it's totally cool  
to have a berserk side, as I myself have one, though not as bad as yours.  
Where do you think your heart is?

Axel:  
1. You are my favorite Org. XI memeber ever! I love pyros! I'm a pyro myself  
and on one occasion almost burnt down my bathroom. Were you telling the truth  
when you said Roxas made you feel like you had a heart?  
2. Do you believe in reincaration?

Demyx:  
1. You are my second favorite memeber! I love your nobodies! The Dancers are  
totally the most awesomest(Is that even a word?) nobodies ever! I have to say  
though, you were pretty tough to beat. That water clone challenge threw me  
through a loop.  
2. Who's your least favorite memeber and why?

Thanks for answering my questions *hugs everyone*

Sora: _Yay! A question for me! And I say,_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Yeah! It does! You think, "Oh, I have to go find Riku and Kairi, along with Donald and Goofy!" To tell you the truth, they're really lame. Think about it. Two characters with Japanese names, made by someone in Japan, and then two characters with normal names, made by someone in the U.S. Doesn't that sound kinda' stupid?**

**Not really, but Ok. You know when you have a crush on someone, you kinda' want to act cool? Well, that's pretty much what I was doing (don't tell Kairi.) Since Riku is like my best friend in the whole world, and I'm not gay for him, I was able to show my true feelings. Understand?**

**-Sora**

Claire: _Roxas' turn!_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Well, think about it this way. If a total stranger walked up to you and told you that you were friends with them, you had lost your memory, and that you needed to come with them, would you go? No! I didn't think so!**

**-Roxas**

Claire:_Gosh, Roxas!_

Sora: _I know! Geeze!_

Claire: _He just asked you a question. You didn't have to go all angry like that!_

Roxas: _Well, sometimes people need to learn things the hard way!_

Sora: _Ok, Roxas. Calm down. Take deep breaths. _

Roxas: _*breathing deeply along with Sora*_

Claire: _And I thought Saix had anger management issues. Anyways, next to answer is Saix.(what a coincidence)_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Awesome! *gives high-five* Yeah, that's Ok. Nobody can really have one like mine. Uhh...I don't really know what you're talking about. Explain please.**

**-Saix**

Claire: _Well, next is-Oh no you don't!! *Does a dodge-roll over to Saix, who's holding up a CD player and about to press a button. Then she jumps into the air, snatches the CD player out of Saix's hands, and presses the eject button.* _

CD:_ *pops out of the CD player*_

Claire: _*holding CD with writing that says, "Caramelldansen," and waving it in the air* Thought you could use this on me, did ya'?_

Saix: _N-No! I would never-_

Claire: _Video tape me doing the Caramelldansen dance?_

Saix: _Well it _is_ your one weakness._

Claire: _GET OUT OF HERE!!!!_

Saix: _*runs for his life*_

Claire:_ *walking back over to Roxas and Sora* _

Roxas & Sora:_ *trying to contain their laughter*_

Claire: _Shut up._

Roxas: _Your weakness is the Caramelldansen song?_

Claire: _One of them, yes. Do you have a problem with that? *becoming scary-looking*_

Sora: _*saving Roxas* No! We don't! It's just the fact you have to dance to it all the time?_

Claire: _*sigh* Yes. It's involuntary. _

Sora: _Ah..._

Roxas: _*still laughing*_

Claire: _*punches extremely hard*_

Roxas: _*falls over unconscious* _

Claire: _Anyways, next is Axel. He answers,_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Awesome! 2nd pyro person!! *gives another high-five* Of course I was telling the truth! You think I would lie about my imaginary heart? No, not really, but the fact I "died" in CoM and came back to life in Kingdom Hearts II kinda tells me it's real in the Kingdom Hearts World.**

**-Axel**

Claire: _Last one! Demyx! Get that heart cookie off your chest and answer the questions!_

Demyx: _Ok, Ok! Gosh! _

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Why thank you! My water clones thank you, too. I guess I am kinda hard to beat. You're the second person to say that. Oh, well. I'd say my least favorite is Vexen, cause he thinks he's better than everyone else, when he's really not. **

**-Demyx**

Claire: _That was it for this one!_

Sora: _Awww! No more me as the special guest! _

Claire: _Yeah, well. Some others need a chance to be on here._

Sora: _Oh! Can I please be on the next one? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please pplllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssse???_

Claire: _No. REVIEW everyone! Byes!_

Sora: _Please please please please please please please please please please????_

Claire: _*sigh*_


	5. Chapter 4

Claire: _Hey! I'm back with Sora!_

Sora: _Hi everyone!_

Claire: _From now on, Sora will be my co-host. So get used to him! _

Sora: _But who would dislike me anyway?_

Claire: _Don't get too happy about it. And now! For our special guest, Axel! *cheers*_

Axel: _Thank you, thank you. You're too kind!_

Sora: _And now, for the questions!_

Claire: _Yes!_ _This one's from _i. _Long name. Wait. For some unknown reason the whole name isn't showing up. Stupid glitch!!_

To Leon,  
1) ...Hug? Pwease? *puppy dog eyes*  
2) Okay, repeat after me: "It was not my fault that Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, and  
Irvine died." Seriously, though, man. Ya gotta stop blaming yourself for that.  
All that angstin' gonna make you go insane. Trust me, I should know.  
3) Would you feel better I told you Selphie didn't die? She's at Destiny  
Island! Sure, she can't remember anything, but she's not dead! Then again,  
neither is Seifer. Beat him up for me, will ya? (He, Rai, and Fuu are hidin'  
out in Twilight Town)  
4) Last one. Has anyone ever told you you're the poster boy for Matchbox  
Twenty? 'Cause that's what I think. They got some pretty depressing songs.  
5) Okay, I lied. This is the last one. One more hug? Please? You remind me of  
my brother SO much, and since he died two years ago, you're the closest I got!  
One more hug is all I want!

To Demyx,  
1) You thought your battle was EASY?! Dude, it took me two DAYS to beat you!  
Then, I cried 'cause you were my favorite Org 13 member.  
2) Have you ever heard of Matchbox Twenty? If so, will you please tell Leon  
he's the Matchbox Twenty poster boy? 'Cause he is!

Claire: _That was long, too._

Axel: _Yup._

Sora: _And Leon says,_

**Dear **

**Sure. *hugs* Does it look like I'm in angst? No. Well thanks for the useful info. Seriously. Yes, I'll beat him up. Um...no. Do you think I'm depressed or something? Gosh! Oh. Uh...sure then. *hugs* Thanks for the compliment.**

**-Leon**

Claire: _I don't think you're depressed, Leon._

Leon: _Seriously?_

Claire: _Of course not! _

Sora: _Quit flirting, Claire._

Claire: _What? Excuse me?!_

Axel: _I think he's indicating the fact that you like him._

Claire: _I do NOT!!_

Axel: _Yes you do. Xion told me you told her._

Claire: _Oh-ho-ho!! No, she didn't!!_

Axel: _Yeah. She gave me a list. *takes out list*_

Claire: _I'm gonna kill her._

Axel:_ *looking at list* Cloud? You like Cloud?!_

Claire: _Clouds! Like in the sky! You know, like the puffy white things that let out rain?_

Axel: _*has a serious face*_

Claire: _Eh...?_

Axel: _Wait. Is that my n-?_

Claire: _*snatches list from his hands* And Demyx says,_

**Dear ****i,**

**Ok, then. I guess I was proved wrong. And thank you for the me being your favorite Organization XIII ****person thing. Yup, I sure have! I don't listen to them, though. Sure I will.**

**-Demyx**

Demyx: _Hey, Leon! You're the Matchbox Twenty poster boy!_

Leon: _*punches Demyx extremely hard in the face, knocking him unconscious* _

Demyx: _*twitch*_

Claire: _Uh...Am I supposed to get angry at Leon, or compliment him? And should I laugh at Demyx, or help him up?! Agh! I'm so confused!_

Axel: _*holding list up again* Yup. It _does_ say you like both of them._

Claire: _*takes list and rips it up into shreds* I like Demyx because he's cute! Not cause he's hot!_

Axel: _I'm hot._

Claire: _Yes you are...Literally!!!_

Sora: _Claire! You can't cheat on Leon!_

Axel: _And Cloud!_

Claire: _Shut up! *whacks both of them unconscious with baton* The next one's from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_again!_

Sup Guys?  
I have a few questions for all of ya.  
Xemnas thru Lexeaus.  
Truth or Dare?  
Zexion!  
1.) Do you have a prefered nickname?  
2.) M&M's or Skittles?  
3.) Do you read Comic books/Graphic Novels? If so, what's your fave? If not,  
what's your fave book?  
4.) I see you as the squint of the group. Does that offend you?  
Saix.  
Sorry, If I came across as mean last time. ^-^  
Truth or Dare?  
AXEL!  
1.) Have you ever used yourself to toast marshmallows? XDD  
2.) Sour or Sweet?  
3.) Do you like water?  
4.) I kind of see you as the bad boy/cool guy of the group. Is that cool with  
you?  
DEMYX!  
1.) Do you sing a lot?  
2.) What other instruments can you play?  
3.) Can you only control water when your playing your Sitar?  
4.) Can I have another hug? :3  
This one's from my little bro. Hope's that okay!  
1.)Are you ever not playing your sitar?  
Luxord.  
1.) What's your favorite card game?  
2.) You're Awesome! Truth or Dare?  
Marly.  
1.) Can I seriously call you Petals? Really?  
2.) Is your weapon a scythe? XDD  
3.) What's your favorite type of flower? Mine's Carnations.  
Larxene.  
Truth or Dare?  
Roxas.  
1.) Is playing with the keyblades fun?  
2.) Did you know, that in the manga you cry cause Hayner & company don't  
see/hear/react to you?  
That's all I have for yall!  
Later!  
-Erica

Claire: _You just love making us work, huh?_

Axel: _*somehow with regained consciousness* Yup. Here are the truth or dare peoples._

Xenmas: _Truth._

Xigbar: _Dare._

Xaldin: _Dare._

Vexen: _Truth._

Lexaeus: _Truth._

Claire: _Hmm... More truth than dare. That's unusual. _

Sora: _Yep. And Zexion says,_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Not particularly. But most of the Organization calls me Zexy.**__**M&M's. Yeah, I read Manga a lot. Lexaeus steals them sometimes. I don't really know because I've read so many and there are so many of them I like. What are you talking about? Squint?**

**-Zexion**

Claire: _Seriously. What _are_ you talking about?_

Axel: _Let's just get on with it._

Claire: _Right! Saix answers...oh wait. _

Saix: _Dare._

Sora: _That was easy._

Axel: _Now for me! I say,_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Duh! Of course I have! Sour! Only if it's water I'm going to drink, if it's any other kind of water, no. That's totally awesome with me! *high-fives***

**-Axel**

Claire: _Excitement._

Sora: _Yes._

Axel: _Haha! I'm cooler than you guys!_

Claire: _*whacks unconscious again* Demyx answers,_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Not normally, because the rest of the Organization would be really angry at me. Who knows what they would do to me. I can play any type of guitar instrument really. Anything that's got the same kind of notes as a sitar. Yeah, it's kinda like my weapon. So, I really need it to do everything. Sure! *hugs tightly* Totally! *gives little bro a high-five* Yes, I'm never not...not playing my sitar...Wait. I'm not always playing my sitar. There we go! I actually have a life. I know, surprising isn't it?**

**-Demyx**

Claire: _Almost done!_

Sora & Axel: _Yay!_

Claire:_ Luxord says,_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**I'd say anything that involves gambling. Thank you. Truth. **

**-Luxord**

Claire: _That was quick._

Axel: _The quicker the better!_

Claire: _Yup!_

Sora: _Next, Marluxia answers!_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**First off, I forgot to tell you I love your name! I feel like I'm talking to me! Sure, I don't really care. *sigh* Yes, it is. But it's not like I chose it anyway, so there! Hmm...Roses!!! They're dangerous yet beautiful.**

**-Marluxia**

Claire: _Larxene?_

Larxene: _Dare._

Claire: _Ok! And last, but not least, Roxas!_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**I'm guessing so. It's fun to try and see what new moves I can come up with myself. What?! *takes manga away from Claire, Axel, and Zexion, who where giggling about Roxas crying***

Claire: _Hey! Get your own!_

Roxas:_ I'm just looking in it for a second! *starts flipping pages*_

Claire: _Get him!_

Claire, Axel, & Zexion: _*jumps on top of Roxas, tying to get the comic back*_

Once they got the book back

Claire: _You're supposed to be answering questions!_

Roxas: _Ugh. Fine!_

**No, I didn't know I cried, but I never really did! I swear!**

**-Roxas**

Axel: _That's all for now!_

Claire: _Yup! Keep those reviews coming!_

Sora: _Buh-bye!_

Claire: _And sorry this one was so long._


	6. Chapter 5

Sora: _We're back!_

Claire: _All right! *high-fives Sora*_

Sora: _Yeah! Today's special guest is..._

Claire: _Olette!! _

Olette: _Hi everyone!_

Sora: _Wait! I need another guy!_

Olette: _Gross, Sora!_

Sora:_ No! Not like that! Look around! I'm the only guy!_

Claire: _So?_

Sora: _Ugh. Never mind._

Olette: _Ok, then..._

Claire: _Right! First we have __. (I wonder if it'll show up this time.) _

To Leon,  
1) Really? You're not angst? Because you do realize that after the "It's All  
my Fault" stage of angst, there's the "Denial" stage of angst? And saying  
you're not angst sound pretty denial-ish to me.  
2) And if you aren't angst and I'm just a moron, then why'd you change your  
name? I mean, Squall was a perfectly respectable name and I see no other  
reason for you changing it than shame, which is a pre-stage of angst.  
3) But the whole angst thing aside, hug? I told you my brother died, and  
you're the closest thing I got.  
4) Don't hit Demyx! If anything, hit me. But before you do, keep in mind I'm  
just a mentally unstable kid with Chronic Depression and a whole truckload of  
issues!

To Demyx,  
1) Sorry about getting you hit. Never thought Leon would take it so hard. I  
mean, Matchbox Twenty is a perfectly respectable band! Apology hug?

To Roxas and Sora,  
1) In Kingdom Hearts II, you guys get to pull off some awesome skateboard  
tricks! You ever consider going pro?

Claire: _Really? Does it look like he's in angst in Kingdom Hearts? No!!!_

Olette:_ It's_ _Ok, Claire. Just let Leon answer it._

Claire: _Fine._

**Dear ,**

**Ok, Ok. Maybe I was angst in Final Fantasy, but not in Kingdom Hearts. Yes, therefore I changed my name. Seriously, this is the last one. *hugs* I don't want that excuse anymore. I'll hit anyone I want to! *punches Cloud in the face***

Cloud:_ *blood covers his right eye*_

Claire: _Well, that looks familiar!_

Sora: _Sure does! _

Olette: _Haha!_

Cloud: _I'll deal with you three later! *runs up and attacks Leon*_

Claire: _Surprisingly, I'm not very scared._

Sora: _Haha!_

Olette: _Yeah, Cloud's too nice to his friends._

Claire: _Wait... Leon is his friend! What if he really does hurt us?!_

Sora: _I have my Keyblade, so I'll just fight him off._

Claire: _Good!_

Olette: _Continuing, Demyx answers,_

**Dear ****,**

**No problem! Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. Sure! *hugs***

**-Demyx**

Claire: _They sure do like a lot of hugs._

Olette: _Obviously._

Sora: _Cool! Two in one. Roxas, get over here!_

Roxas: _I'm right here._

Sora: _Right. Thanks for the compliment._

Roxas: _Although, I _am _the better one at skateboarding._

Sora: _Excuse me?_

Roxas: _I just said that I'm the better one at skateboarding._

Sora: _Well, who's the Nobody and who's the Somebody?_

Claire: _Ooooohhhh!! Roxas just got pwned! *takes out popcorn* Want some popcorn, Olette?_

Olette: _Oooo! Thank you. *takes some popcorn*_

Roxas and Sora start fighting

Claire: _Now this _is _what I call the real Keyblade Wars!_

Olette: _Beat him up, Roxas! Wait. Who are we supposed to cheer for?_

Claire: _Well, they're both the same person. Maybe...neither one?_

Olette: _Meaning we should stop them?_

Claire: _I guess..._

Claire and Olette both pull Sora and Roxas apart

Sora: _But he said he was better than me! *trying to free from Claire's grip*_

Claire: _Stop acting like a four-year old!_

Roxas: _*still being held by Olette* Well, to answer your question, , yes, _I_ have thought of going pro. Sora couldn't even think of _that_, though._

Clarie: _*keeping Sora from Roxas* Don't!_

Sora: _I will get you, Roxas! *turns toward Claire* You, too._

Claire: _Wow. Your scary face really isn't that scary._

Olette: _*throws Roxas to the opposite side of the room* Let's just answer the rest of the questions._

Claire: _Ok. *throws Sora to the opposite of the opposite side of the room* This one's from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

Thnx again guys! Sorry I keep writing long reviews. ^-^u...  
My lil bro says thnx for answering his questions Demyx!  
Alrighty,  
Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, & Larxene  
I Dare you ALL to...Sing "I'm a little Tea-Pot" occopello style. (I KNOW I  
spelled that wrong. sorry)  
Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus & Luxord  
What's your favorite Quote?  
There. Short.  
XD  
Later!  
-Erica

Claire: _How are they supposed to do that on here?_

Sora: _*now chained to the wall beside Roxas* Maybe you could video tape it and put it on Youtube!_

Roxas: _*chained to the wall beside Sora* Hey! That was _my_ idea!_

Sora: _Ya snooze, ya loose!_

Roxas: _*struggling to get out of the chains to beat up Sora* Grrr!!!!!_

Sora: _Haha! Looser!_

Claire: _You're in the same position, Sora._

Sora: _Oh, yeah..._

Olette: _So are they just gonna sing?_

Claire: _I guess so. *hands Olette earplugs* Hear you go._

Olette:_ Thanks._

They both put in the earplugs

Claire: _Alright guys! Sing it!_

After they've sung

Clarie: _Wonderful! Just wonderful!!! *claps*_

Olette: _Alright guys!_

Saix: _Was it really that good?_

Sora & Roxas in the background: _My ears! Oh the pain! Why?!?!?!?!_

Claire: _Of course it was!_

Olette: _You guys go back to The Castle that Never Was now, Ok?_

Claire: _Alright, next we have Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord saying their favorite quotes._

Olette: _Any quote!_

Claire: _Right!_

Xemnas: _"Light and Darkness are eternal!"_

Vexen: _"Show some respect for your elders!"_

Lexaeus: _"Grunt..."_

Luxord: _"I challenge you!"_

Claire: _Uh...guys..._

Olette: _We just said any quote, not something you've said before!_

Xemnas: _Well, maybe those _are_ our favorite quotes!_

Vexen: _You should respect your elders more!_

Claire: _Oh, shut up!! *hits Vexen in the head with baton*_

Olette: _Great. Now leave, guys._

Claire: _Alright, then. Next we have _Revolution Remix IX_!_

Back again! Thanks for answering my questions from earlier!

Saix:  
1. Okay so I'm pretty sure that you were the one who in this order:  
-dropped your weapon, turned to Kingdom Hearts, and asked,"Why...Kingdom  
Hearts...Where is my heart?" and faded into darkness. Which I might add was  
totally cool.  
2. If you were Superior for a day what would you do?

Xigbar:  
1: Dude! If you aren't the coolest guy with a ** eye-patch ever! Why do you  
talk the way you do though?  
2. What happend to your eye and why do you have those scars?

Xaldin:  
1. How does it feel to be one of the toughest members to be beaten in the  
game only to be pwned by a Disney Princess?

Zexion:  
1. Do you like waffles?  
2. Do you like pancakes?  
3. Do you like french toast?

Claire: _*raises her hand* I do! I do!_

Sora: _*somehow out of the chains, raises hand too* Me, too! Me, too!_

Olette: _Saix?_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Thank you very much. Yes, a cool ending for my life was a must have. Wow! I don't know where to start! Well, first I would kick Axel out of the Organization. Then, I'd remodel The Castle that Never Was to all my likings. There needs to be some color to it. Maybe blue... I'd also make everyone bow down to me! And of course I could never leave out the part of killing Claire.**

**-Saix**

Claire: _Don't worry, Saix. Soon I'll force you to fade into darkness again and you'll no longer have to bear that horrid wish._

Saix: _Aww. Thank you._

Claire: _No problem!_

Olette: _I can feel the sarcasm in this room._

Sora: _Don't worry. It's just natural that they hate each other. *cues in Xigbar*_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**Thanks, dude. Man! You shouldn't judge people by the way they talk, ya know? That's how I talk, Ok? Not my fault. What happened to my eye? Well, one day, I was practicing my shooting, and Xaldin walks in. And he's like, "Dude! I bet you 1000 munny you can't shoot into a portal that leads to your face and not get shot!" How could I resist, ya know? So, I did it, and it turns out I'm not as good at shooting as I thought I was. End of story. Typical one on one fights, ya know? **

**-Xigbar**

Claire: _I wouldn't have done that for a million munny!_

Sora: _I know right?_

Olette: _No, I think you guys would have done it for a million munny._

Claire&Sora: _*trying to come up with something to say, although it was true*_

Olette: _Next is Xaldin._

**Dear**__**Revolution Remix IX,**

**Ok! She hit me in the gut! That hurts!**

**-Xaldin**

Claire: _Yall are all lame! It took me one try to beat Xaldin both times I played Kingdom Hearts II! You seriously need to start playing some more video games if you're that bad! _

Olette: _Don't be critical!_

Claire: _Phst!_

Sora: _Oh, Zexion!!_

**Dear**__**Revolution Remix IX,**

**Yes. Yes. Yes.**

**-Zexion**

Claire: _Hmm... That's not right. Put a little more emotion into it, Zexion._

Zexion: _No._

Claire: _Why not?_

Zexion: _Because I don't feel like it._

Claire: _Why don't you feel like it?_

Zexion: _Because I don't want to._

Claire: _Why don't you want to?_

Zexion: _Because you're annoying._

Claire: _That doesn't make any sense, Zexion!_

Zexion: _It doesn't have to._

Claire: _Why not?_

Zexion: _*starting to smile* What?_

20 Minutes later

Claire: _What?_

Zexion: _What'd you say?_

Claire: _What?_

Zexion: _*grinning* What?_

Claire: _*becoming really confused* What? I said what?!_

Zexion: _Why?_

Claire: _Because you said-and I said-and...Oh!!! I don't know!! I'm so confused!!!_

Zexion: _That's the point._

Olette: _What's going on in here?_

Claire: _Huh?_

Olette: _We're done. Why are you and Zexion still here?_

Claire: _How long did that go on, Zexion?_

Zexion: _*checking watch* About 30 minutes._

Claire: _*steaming* Grrr!!! Review! *storms out of the room*_

Zexion: _I love messing with her. *takes out french toast and pours syrup on it*_


	7. Chapter 6

Claire:_ Hey everyone!_

Sora: _You guys all reviewed really fast!_

Claire: _I know, right?Ok..._

Sora: _Today's _

Claire: _special_

Sora. _guest_

Claire:_ is..._

Claire&Sora: _Yuffie!!!!_

Yuffie: _Hi, guys!_

Sora: _Question time!_

Claire: _Yepper-doodles!_

Yuffie: _This ones from _ultimatesayin16_._

hey sora can you tell me what that note said at the end of kingdomhearts if  
you cant ill kill axel how do you like that

Claire: _*runs in front of Axel, guarding ultimatesayin16 from getting to him* NO!! You will never hurt him!!! GRRRRRR!!!!!!_

Yuffie: _*slowly walks over to Claire, picks her up, and carries her back to her seat* Good. Now stay there._

Sora: _And I say,_

**Dear ultimatesayin16,**

**Ok. If it's not obvious already, the King wanted to invite us to a celebration at the castle for saving the world twice. Now please don't hurt Axel. (Not that you could with Claire around)**

**-Sora**

Claire: _Grrrrrr......._

Yuffie: _Alrighty then. Next, we have _Nightgazer13.

Looks like a few of the major characters in this story are getting left out.  
So:

Riku,  
You should seriously wear that Organization getup and blindfold more often,  
its a good look for you. Speaking of which: Can you actually see while wearing  
that blindfold or do you just use some sort of crazy dark-sense?

Namine,  
What's up with you and Roxas? You met for like, all of five minutes at the  
beginning of KH2, and at the end you were both making big puppy-dog eyes at  
each other. Did whatever you and Sora have going in COM somehow get  
transferred over to Roxas or something? Also, how do you feel about Kairi  
apparently having two nobodies (you and Xion)?

Just wonderin'  
Teh Nightgazer

Claire: _*gazing up at the ceiling* Yes. He looks waaaay hotter in that outfit._

Sora: _Uhhh... Claire? *snaps fingers in her face*_

Claire: _Huh? Oh, sorry. Riku, please continue on._

**Dear ****Nightgazer13,**

**Nah. I can't, cause Claire thinks I look hot in it.**

Claire: _I said hott_er_! Get it memorized!_

**Anyway, dark sense, cause you know when I take Xion's hood off, I have to take my blindfold off to see her. **

**-Riku**

Sora: _You sounded like Axel when you said that, Claire._

Claire: _I said _get_! Get it memorized!_

Yuffie: _Oh, wow._

Sora: _Pht. Whatever._

Yuffie: _Namine?_

**Dear ****Nightgazer13,**

**Well, I liked Sora in the first place, but since he really wants Kairi, Roxas is the next best thing, you know? And I think Roxas just likes me for my beauty and mysteriousness. To tell you the truth, I don't really think Xion is Kairi's nobody. You guys can think what you want to think, though. I may be wrong.**

**-Namine**

Claire: _Neeeext!!!_

Yuffie: _And that would be?_

Sora: _No one. We have some more questions now._

Claire: _Oh...And to think I can't even run my own show._

Yuffie: _Nah. You're just not paying attention._

Claire: _Therefore, I can't run it._

Yuffie: _Oh yeah..._

Sora: _Alright, then. This ones from _._ (Ugh! Why won't the freakin name show up?!?!)_

To Leon,  
1) Oddly enough, I'll buy that excuse. Consider the angst accusations  
dropped.  
2) Fine, no more "Older Brother" sob-story! But I get thrown in a mental  
hospital from lack of hugs, I'm blaming you.  
3) So, since you don't like Matchbox Twenty, you obviously don't like grunge.  
How about CKY? They're not depressing!  
4) I don't really care if you hit Cloud, just not Demyx, okay?

To Cloud,  
1) No offence. You're awesome, too.

To Demyx,  
1) You're probably the only person I've ever heard tell me, "It's NOT your  
fault." Seriously, though. I've been told, "It's ALL your fault." so much,  
I've developed a phobia for it. Thanks for looking out!  
2) Have you heard of CKY?

To Sora and Roxas,  
1) Okay, how about we just all say that Bam Margera better than the both of  
you and move on?  
2)...You don't even know who Bam Margera is, do you?

To Claire,  
1) Of course I love hugs! Hugs are awesome! I also like baseball,  
skateboarding, fire, and hitting people in the face!

Claire: _LLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!!_

**Dear ,**

**Thank you. Oh, poor you! I don't really care. Who the heck is THAT? I will never listen to you! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**-Leon**

Yuffie: _Wow. We're flying through this._

Claire: _Don't wanna keep the people waiting._

Sora:_ But seriously, we should talk or something..._

Claire: _NO!!! Cloud!!!!!_

Cloud: _Well, thanks. I did take one there for a second._

Claire: _You didn't even do the "Dear whoever" thing._

Cloud: _Didn't have to._

Claire: _Well, Ok then._

Sora: _And Demyx says,_

**Dear ,**

**No problem. Nope. Sorry.**

**-Demyx**

Yuffie: _Next?_

Sora: _Me and Roxas._

Roxas: _Hey. *waves*_

Sora: _Well, , that's fine with me. Roxas?_

Roxas: _Yup._

Sora: _To answer your second question...no._

Roxas: _Just as long as we don't get chained to the wall again. _

Sora: _That's right!_

Claire: _He-Hey! Me!_

**Dear ,**

**Yes, I've noticed that. You are awesome! I love skateboarding, fire, AND hitting people in the face! You rock! *high-fives***

**-Claire**

Sora: _NEXT!!!!_

Claire: _Hello again, _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_. Fancy you popping up here again!_

Yuffie: _What she have to say?_

Hi again!  
Thnx for singing everyone! I'm sure that you all sounded absolutely  
wonderful!  
Eh, thnx for answering. I guess. *sniff* You COULD have put a little more  
thought into it tho. *sniff*  
To Zexion!  
Chocolate or Vanilla?  
Do you like Apples?  
What's your favorite band?  
Btw, You Are Wickedly Niedlich!  
To Sora and Roxas!  
Sora, if you and Roxas are "one" then if you kissed Kairi would Roxas feel  
like he's kissing Namine or would he be in your head going "MAKE IT STOP!  
PLEASE! THE HORRORS!" cause he has to watch it all?  
Roxas, Your Keyblades are Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Yeah? Which do you like  
best?  
To Both of ya, do you guys name your keyblades, or are they pr-named when you  
get them?  
Last ones go to Cloud and Leon.  
Can I Have a Hug please?  
Btw, You guys are my fave characters, outside of the Org. XI members)  
That's all I have. Thanks for putting up with me!  
-Erica

Claire: _You big fat idiots! We told you what to say and you STILL said it wrong!!!_

Sora: _You should be ashamed of yourselves!!!_

Xemnas: _Oh calm down!_

Claire: _No! I will NOT calm down!!!!!_

Xemnas: _*backing away* Ok. That sounds fine..._

Claire: _*still furious* Yall need to think more of the reviewer, not yourselves!!! And now because of you, one of them wasn't satisfied! Do you know what that means?!_

Luxord: _No..._

Claire: _It means I hate you even more than I did before!!!!! Now GET OUT!!!! _

All of them run away

Claire: _I am soooo sorry about that, 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0. It won't happen again._

Yuffie: _Well then. I'm guessing Zexion's next?_

Claire: _Yes. Zexion?_

**Dear 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Vanilla. Yes. I'll listen to any kind of hevy metal. I also like the songs that make no sense whatsoever. I think you know what I'm talking about, right? Uh...thank you..?**

**-Zexion**

Sora: _Hey! Us again!_

Roxas: _Nice!! *gives Sora a high-five*_

Claire: _Have yall ever noticed that we give each other high-fives, like, a lot?_

Sora: _Oh, yeah. Cool!_

Claire: _I know, right?_

Roxas: _Awesome!_

Yuffie: _I will never understand you guys._

Sora: _So, to answer your question, n-_

Roxas: _No, I would feel like I was kissing Namine. If you asked Namine, she would say she would feel like she was kissing me. Because where would Namine be if I didn't feel her?_

Claire: _That actually made no sense at all._

Roxas: _...So..?_

Sora: _Well, Roxas. I guess you get to answer again, because you answered MY question._

Roxas: _Yeah. Who really cares? I like the Oblivion the best, actually._

Sora&Roxas: _Pre-named._

Claire: _Alright, then. Cloud and Leon. Yall here?_

Cloud: _Yeah._

Leon: _Right here._

Yuffie: _Well, answer the questions._

Leon: _Hey! I got this. Sure you can have a hug. (And how many will that be for this whole fic?) *hugs*_

Cloud: _I barely even know you! Why would I? ...Whatever. *hugs*_

Claire: _Long, long, LONG!!! All of these have been long!_

Yuffie: _Yeah, well that's good, cause you have a lot of people who like this._

Sora: _That's true._

Claire: _How are yall always so positive?_

Sora: _That would be our personality._

Claire: _And that would be, too._

Yuffie: _Huh?_

Claire: _Nevermind. See yall next time! And don't forget to review! Buh-Bye!_

Sora: _Bye!_

Yuffie: _See ya!_

---

Sorry this took so long to update. I've had a lot of things for school and all that junk. Thanks for your patience!


	8. Chapter 7

Claire: _Hi, everybody!_

Sora: _Sup?!_

Claire: _*stares at Sora*_

Sora: _What?_

Claire: _Nothing. And now for today's special guest, Riku!_

Sora: _Riku! *runs up and hugs Riku*_

Riku: _Get off me, Sora!_

Claire: _*walks up, grabs Sora's hair, and pulls his head down*_

Sora: _OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!_

Claire: _Come on! We have to do the show!_

Sora: _Ok, Ok!! _

Riku: _Alright, then. First we have one from __. _

Claire: _I don't understand how that doesn't show up._

To Leon,  
1) Don't...care...? Heh. Shoulda figured that. Nobody else seems to care  
about me, why should you be any different? I mean, I have no friends, my  
family practically hates me, and my imaginary friends won't even talk to me  
anymore...*sniff* Hold on, I got some dust in my eye...*starts crying* I'm not  
crying, though! *sobs* Stupid dust!

To Demyx,  
1) Thanks, man. It's nice to know someone *glares at Leon* cares.  
2) CKY (Camp Kill Yourself) is a heavy metal band. Do you like Nickelback?

To Sora and Roxas,  
1) Yeah, I figured that. Brandon Cole Margera, AKA Bam Margera, is one of the  
greatest skateboarders in history. He's mostly know from "Jackass", "Viva la  
Bam", and his Christmas movie "Bam Margera Presents: Where the ** is Santa?!"  
His brother, Jess Margera, is also in Camp Kill Yourself (CKY), a totally  
awesome heavy metal band. And he pwns all (so says my computer desktop)!  
There's your Bam Margera lesson for the day.  
2) Who's your favorite pro skater? Mine's obviously Bam Margera.

To Claire,  
1) Sweet! I feel apprieciated! *high fives*  
2) So, do you have a favorite pro skater?

Leon: _Don't think some more of your sob stories are gonna make me feel sorry for you!_

Claire: _*sniff* Ok...*sniff* _

Leon: _*staring at Claire"_

Claire: _Shut up! Never seen a girl cry before?!_

Leon: _I never said anything._

Claire: _That's the point, stupid._

Sora: _Huh?_

Riku: _Wow, you guys are idiots._

Claire: _Oh my God, Riku! We're trapped! _

Riku:_ Let's fight them off later, though. We have to do the fic._

Claire: _Right. *glares at Sora and Leon* We'll get you..._

Sora: _*backs away slowly*_

Leon: _*stands there like nothing happened and is completely bored*_

Riku: _Ok...So first is Demyx. _

**Dear So-&-So, (you know your name)**

**Yeah. Don't take it out on Leon. That's just how he is. You can't change that, really. Oh. That sounds kinda depressing. Yeah, I have, only because Claire makes us listen to it all the time when we come over.**

**-Demyx**

Claire: _Oh, yeah! Nickelback rules!!!_

Riku: _Yes, we know. You've told us that._

Sora: _Yeah, no need to repeat yourself._

Claire: _I don't care what you think! And you can't tell ME what to do! You've no control! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

Sora: _*writes down something in a notebook* Yup! Got that!_

Claire: _Good. Now, next is you and Roxas._

Roxas: _Gotcha!_

Sora: _Well, thank you for the lesson._

Roxas: _I really didn't understand any of that._

Claire: _There's Roxas for ya._

Roxas: _Uh...Tony Hawk? _

Sora: _Rodney Mullen. I just watched him on YouTube, so that's my pick._

Claire: _And there's Sora._

Sora: _Well, now it's your turn, Claire._

Claire: _Huh? Uh...I'm not really that into it. I just skateboard. _

Sora: _There's Claire for ya!_

Claire: _Oh, shut up!_

Riku: _*laughs*_

Claire: _You too, Riku!_

Sora: _Alright. Next?_

Claire: Yaridovich23.

Sorry I haven't asked anything for a while but I saw something shiny in the  
Minus World, then went there. I got a nickel, and then tried to escape. I  
eventually died, and reappeared in Level 1-1, because of a 1-Up Mushroom. Then  
I ran all the way here. So here I am.  
*Ahem*  
Demyx:  
Wht happens when the timer in your first fight reaches zero? Sora can't just  
die from nothing!  
This isn't for Demyx it's for axelrocksmysocks, but are we allowed to as Xion  
questions? PLZ!!  
Thats all 4 nowz by-de-bye!

Riku: _And Demyx!_

Claire: _Gosh! He sure is popular._

**Dear Yaridovich23,**

**Well, it's simple. My water clones multiply extremely fast. So fast that it crushes the heck out of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and it's so violent that they can't show it in the game since its rated E.**

**-Demyx**

Claire: _Nope. Sorry. Do you really think you can ask someone questions who technically doesn't exist? No!!!__Yeah, I know I know her myself, but you know._

Riku: _Now THAT made no sense._

Claire: _Well, you know what? No one cares except you!_

Sora: _That's kinda true, Riku._

Riku: _Shouldn't you be picking my side?_

Sora: _I can do anything I want to!_

Riku: _Riiiiight._

Claire: _Ok. Well, that's it for today, folks!_

Sora: _Awww!! That was too quick!_

Claire: _Well I don't control the reviews._

Riku: _Well, I'm happy to leave. Bye. *walks out of the studio*_

Claire: _K. Thanks everyone! (Or the two people) See yall next time!_

Sora: _*waves* Bye!_


	9. Chapter 8

Claire: _Hello again!_

Sora: _Howdy, yall!_

Claire: _Ok, what's with the different ways of saying hello? It's really bugging me._

Sora: _I'm just trying to see which one fits me._

Claire: _Well, just stick with "Hi, everyone!" Ok?_

Sora: _We'll see..._

Claire: _Ok..._

Sora: _Special guest!_

Claire: _Yes! Today it's Kairi!_

Kairi: _Hi, Sora!_

Claire: _Um...Ok..._

Sora: _So, now for the first question._

Kairi: _That's right! This one's from __._

Claire:_ Yeah, yall know who we're talking about._

To Leon,  
1)*beep* it! Why the *beep* didn't you tell me you're immune to guilt trips?! And  
to think I wasted fake tears on you!  
2) Do you hate me? 'Cause I'm getting that vibe; y'know the one that says "Go  
fall into a ditch and die"?  
3) I know this is kinda old news, but what do you got against Matchbox  
Twenty? I realize now I falsely labled their songs as 'depressing'. Their  
songs aren't really depressing, they're more like 'I got problems, but I can  
live with 'em'. Just give 'em a chance, and if you still don't like 'em, then  
I won't bother you about it anymore.

To Demyx,  
1) Hey, don't slam Nickelback! "If Today Was Your Last Day" rocks!  
2) Aw, don't worry! I wasn't really hatin' on Leon! That was just a guilt  
trip that didn't work.

To Sora and Roxas,  
1) Well, consider yourselves properly educated in skateboard history now. Bam  
Margera pwns!  
2) Hmm. Yeah, I guess those two are pretty awesome. Tony Hawk with his 900  
and Rodney Mullen with all those tricks he invented.

To Claire,  
1) I see. That works too. A couple of my friends just 'board.  
2) So, you think Nickelback is completely kick-butt awesome, too?!

Kairi: _Oooooo!!!! You cussed!_

Claire: _Oh wow._

Sora: _*sigh* Leon, take it from here._

**Dear …,(It won't show up so who cares?!)**

**I had a feeling. Sorta, if you keep bringing up the "Oh, no one cares about me!" thing then I will. No thanks. **

**-Leon**

Claire: _Those were freakin fake?! And to think I felt sorry for you!!!!! Oh, you'll pay! Cause I HATE it when people lie to me!!!!_

Sora: _Hehe...They almost got me, too._

Claire: _Yeah, right! I saw you in the corner crying after the last show._

Sora: _….._

Kairi: _That's Ok, Sora! I think guys that actually cry are even manlier than other manly guys._

Claire&Sora: _*stare at Kairi*_

Claire: _Uh...Demyx?_

**Dear So-&-So,**

**I didn't! Calm down. Ok. Well, Leon never falls for those kind of things.**

**-Demyx**

Sora: _Well, thank you, again._

Roxas: _Yeah. We're guessing you know a lot about skateboarding. But you don't have to teach us anymore._

Sora: _Yeah, we got it._

Claire: _Cool. Yeah, I do!! My parents don't really aprove, but oh well. _

Kairi: _So what's next, Sora?_

Claire: _Dude, I run the show. Sora's just the Co-host._

Sora: Just_?!_

Kairi: _Ok, sorry. Geeze._

Claire: _I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just saying Sora doesn't run it, I run it._

Kairi: _Alright! I already heard you!_

Claire: _Just trying to make sure you understand._

Kairi: _I understood just fine the first time!_

Sora: _Oh, no..._

20 minutes later

Claire: _I'm not stealing him!!!_

Kairi: _Yes you are! Why else would he be your Co-host?!_

Claire: _Because he wanted to be! I don't even like him!!_

Kairi: _Well, you certainly act like it!_

Claire: _Well, you're acting like you WANT me to like him!!_

10 more minutes later

Claire: _Well, everyone. Kairi finally decided to get her big butt out of here and give us some peace._

Sora: _That was the longest girl fight I've ever seen in my life._

Claire: _Whatever. Who's next?_

Sora: Wraith the Destroyer.

Yo...  
Nice Q&A  
Leon, Cloud,Sephiroth,and Tidus:  
What do you think of your Final Fantasy Counter Parts and what do you think  
of Dissidia?

Riku Replica: So...which ending do you consider your true ending. Your fading  
away into nothingness or you running away with a pack of rapid Vexen Replicas  
after you?

Setzer: Don't know why anyone has asked this yet, but where does the high  
pitched squeal of your name come from. Seriously, there is never anyone in the  
crowd who remotely looks like they have that type of voice.

Donald and Goofy: If you were to take out one memeber of the Organization  
each and replace them with a Disney Villian of your choice who would you  
choose to replace with whom and why? (Sorry if it's confusing)

Xemnas: If you were to switch out Donald and Goofy with any two Final Fantasy  
heroes who would you choose and why?

Saix: Your just awesome.

Claire: _Why thank you!_

Leon,Cloud,Sephiroth,&Tidus: _Both awesome!_

Riku Replica: _The one with those stupid Vexens running after me! I HATE those things!_

Setzer: _*breathes in to speak* –_

Claire: _That's easy! _I _could answer THAT one. It was girls going crazy over him. You know when we make that high pitched voice when we're crazy over something? Yeah, I think you know._

Sora: _They might not._

Claire: _I don't care._

Sora: _Hey, Donald! Answer the question first._

**Dear Wraith the Destroyer,**

**Luxord, cause there's only room for one greedy person and that's me! Jafar! Wait, he's greedy, too.**

**-Donald**

**Dear Wraith the Destroyer,**

**Uh-Hyuck! Larxene, cause she's not very nice. Uh...Ursula?**

**-Goofy**

Claire: _I don't really think Disney characters fit in with Organization XIII, though._

Sora: _I know, right?_

Claire: _Mk. Xemnas._

**Dear Wraith the Destroyer,**

**Rajin and Fujin, because they can't even handle a few dusks! Oh, they aren't really heroes, are they?**

**-Xemnas**

Claire: _Well, that's it for today! Don't forget to review!_

Sora: _Next time we'll have a better special guest. Bye!_


	10. Chapter 9

Claire:_ Hey, ya jerks!_

Sora: _Waz up?!_

Claire: _Just to let yall know, all of yall are awesome! Your consistency ROCKS!! I love seeing yall each time! Keep it up!_

Sora: _Yeah! What she said!_

Claire: _Oh! And also, if yall would like to request a special guest, go right ahead! But don't like ask for the same one we've like just had, though, Ok? I want keep this to yall's likings. That Ok?_

Sora: _Alright! Let's get started!_

Claire: _First we've got our special guest!_

Sora: _And that would be..._

Claire: _Demyx!_

Demyx: _Hey, you guys!_

Claire: _Alright, to get us going, we have questions from __. Dude, I'm so sorry it doesn't show up. Don't blame me, though._

To Leon,  
1) No worries, man. People like me! What's not to like about me? I'm  
awesome!  
2) Fine, your loss. I won't pressure you into anything, 'cause peer pressure  
sucks.  
3) Are we cool now?

To Sora and Roxas,  
1) Alright then. No more skate history lessons.

To Claire,  
1) Well, they weren't fake tears, persay. That was just my chronic depression  
side; the side when I think everyone hates me. It's kind of like multiple  
personality disorder, except I haven't been shipped to an insane asylum yet.  
All those things I said, about my brother dying at 25 and my family  
half-hating me, those are true, though.

Demyx: _L-L-L-Leon!_

**Dear Uhh... What'syourname,**

**Um...Sure... You call that peer pressure? Yeah, I guess so. You know, I'm cool like that.**

**-Leon**

Claire: _Estupido! You're not cool! I'm cool!_

Sora: _Saying stupid in Spanish isn't really that cool._

Demyx: _Dude, any other language is AWESOME!!_

Sora: _I know, but...Eh...whatever._

Roxas: _Thanks, eh...what Leon said. No offence or anything._

Sora: _Totally._

Claire: _Dude, again, no offence or anything, but you should really see a therapist or something. If it's that bad, you know. _

Demyx: _Alright. Next._

Sora: organization MA.

umm... a question... oh! to zemnas:  
i have two ?'s:  
1. who is your favorite character  
2. are you ok with people calling you "mansex"?

**Dear organization MA,**

**First of all, you spelled my name wrong!!! You will pay!!! Who do you think? Saix. What the *beep*?! Again, where does that come from? That's just rude!! **

**-Xemnas **

Claire: _Yeah, this has kinda been bugging me. Everyone calls you Mansex behind your back, Man-Xemnas. *smiles nervously*_

Man-I mean Xemnas: _Is that really true?_

Sora: _Yup._

Demyx: _That's right!_

Mansex: _So that's what the Organization would laugh all the time about..._

Claire: _Yeah. I admit it. Sometimes I do, too. Sorry...But wait. I hate you! I'm not sorry at all, Mansex! Hahaha!!!_

Sora: _That's what I thought. Now get out of here, Mansex. You're startin to creep me out._

Mansex: _*leaves sadly*_

Demyx: _Next is _Wraith the Destroyer_._

Yo...another set of questions.  
Sephiroth: Any chance of Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz making it in a sequal.  
Vexen: How could such an easy fight reliquish such an awsome enemy card?  
Axel: Firetooth is an amazing sleight, you should be proud.  
Sora: Yo.  
Zexion: Can't wait to see your roll in 368/2 days.  
Saix and Roxas: Your enemy cards own.  
Saix: Your still awsome.  
Later guys and great job with the responses.

Claire: _And of course he asks Sephiroth to be on! _

Sephiroth: _Just because I'm totally awesome._

Claire: _Just answer the freakin question before I rip your wing off and tear it up into little pieces!!_

Sephiroth: _Ok. No reason to get angry. No! Those guys SUCK!!!_

Sora: _Nice answer._

Sephiroth: _Thank you._

Claire: _You take everything too literally._

Demyx: _It's true._

Claire: _Ok. Vexen..._

Vexen: _Because I myself am awesome._

Claire: _You're a probably a 80 year-old nobody, maybe older, and you think you're awesome? I don't think so._

Demyx: _Eh...Let him live his dream._

Claire: _Fine..._

Axel: _Thank you, Wraith the Destroyer._

Sora: _I like how these are so short._

Claire: _I know, right?_

Sora: _Well...Yo! Waz up, home skillet bacon! _

Claire: _No one says that...Or at least not me._

Zexion: _Yes. I'd like to see how well they actually did it, though._

Saix:_Thank you._

Claire: _Oh, shut up! No one cares about you! I didn't know Roxas had an enemy card..._

Sora: _You haven't played all of CoM._

Claire: _So what if I'm stuck on Larxene?!_

Roxas: _Well, thanks!_

Claire: _What card?!_

Saix: _Haha! I got an awesome and yoooouuuu didn't!!_

Claire: _Oh yeah?! Watch this! Hey! All yall out there reading this! Make sure you put with your questions that Claire is awesome!_

Saix: _And make sure you do the same for Saix!_

Claire: _Is this a bet to see who can get the most "You're awesomes?"_

Saix: _I guess so._

Claire: _Ok. If I win, you have to...cut your hair! I hate it anyway..._

Saix: _I hate you. But if I win, you have to kiss Sora!_

Sora: _What?!_

Saix: _You heard me!_

Claire: _It's Ok, Sora. I'm pretty sure I'll win this one. Just tell us I'm awesome, Ok, whoever'sreadingthis?_

Saix: _No! Me!_

Claire: _Get out of here! *kicks out*_

Demyx: _Ok, then. Next we have _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0.

HiHi!  
Me again.  
XD  
Btw, Zexion. Niedlich is German for cute. ^-^  
Leon, Cloud. Thanks for the hugs! XD  
Hmm.  
Saix.  
Do you and Demyx get along? (You know, with the whole water and moo thing, I  
just wondered.)  
Zexion.  
Have you ever read Edgar Allen Poe? If so what's your fave?  
Mine's "The Tell-Tale Heart."  
Sora.  
Is life on Destiny Islands fun?  
Xigbar.  
Can I have a hug? :3 Pwease?  
Do you wear your eyepatch to scare people? 'Cause if you do, you'd probably  
be scarier if you left it off. ^-^  
I felt really bad when I defeated you. So, Sorry about that.  
Sweet or Sour?  
And last but not least.  
Roxas.  
What was it like being the youngest member in the Organization?

Sorry for bugging yall!  
-Erica XDD

Saix: _Ha! I get to answer again!_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**No, we don't. Yeah, so our powers are kind of together. So what?**

**-Saix**

Claire: _*beep.* Zexion. Go ahead._

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**I've read every book there is to know, and I loved all of them. **

**-Zexion**

**P.S. Thanks for the translation.**

Sora: _Yeah it is!!!_

**Dear ****0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0,**

**Sure...*hugs*I already answered that. I shot myself in the eye on a bet. That's Ok. I'm still here, right? Sour.**

**-Xigbar**

Roxas: _Well, it's actually kinda cool, cause you don't really have to do a lot of work. But then again, you're treated like a kid, so it kinda sucks._

Claire: _Ok, that's all for now! _

Demyx: _See ya later!_

Sora: _Don't forget to tell us Claire's awesome!_

Claire: _I can see why he's on my side. Bye! And don't forget to review!_

---

Wow! I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I've been piled up in homework each day, so it's been taking awhile. Plz forgive me.


	11. Chapter 10

Claire: _Why hello, my fellow FanFictionites!_

Sora: _Yeah!_

Claire: _Alright, you requested it..._

Sora: _And we guested it!_

Claire: _Your request..._

Sora: ..._was for Axel to be the special guest!_

Axel: _Nice, rymin, guys!_

Claire: _Thank you._

Sora: _Quuuuestion time!!_

Axel: _Yup! This one's from _xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl_._

I have some questions! =D

Kairi -  
1. First of all, can I have a hug? =D  
2. Why do most girls hate you? I love you (in a sisterly way)

Sora -  
1. Can I have a hug?  
2. If a random very pretty girl suddenly fell into Kingdom Hearts and you had  
to travel with her would you fall for her? -coughmecough-  
3. What did you say to Kairi after you found about the drawing in that cave  
thing after KH2?

Naminé -  
1. Why do you call yourself a witch? Witches are evil and you're surely not  
evil! Unless you secretly eat children :o  
2. Why are you a blonde and Kairi a auburn/red?  
3. Is your favorite color white or something?  
4. Can I have a hug please? =D

Claire:_ *sarcastically* Go ahead, Kairi!_

**Dear ****xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl,**

**Sure! *hugs tightly* I don't know, I mean, what's not to like about me?**

**Love ya too!**

**-Kairi**

Claire: _I can think of a few reasons!!_

Sora: _Claire, just...just...never mind._

Claire: _Oh! Can't stand up for your girlfriend, now can you?_

Axel: _Quit! You guys are getting kinda annoying! Got it memorized?!_

Claire: _Sora, go._

**Dear ****xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl,**

**Sure. *hugs* Maybe. I'd try really hard not to, though. Kairi would get real mad if I did, you know? Um... That would be kinda private.**

**-Sora**

Claire: _Namine! Hey, girl!_

Namine: _Hey, Claire!_

Sora: _Alright, before you start gossiping, let Namine answer the question._

Axel: _Girls._

Sora: _Yeah, I know._

**Dear ****xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl,**

**To make it more dramatized, you know? I don't eat children! That's just how Square Enix made ****me look. Can't really help it. And I think if they made it reddish like Kairi's, it would make things a little more obvious. Yes, but I also like pink, yellow, and orange. Sure. *hugs***

**-Namine**

Claire: _Alright, next would be _Org. XIII is better than the Akatski. _Ok. Just to let you know, I spaced out the name. Hopefully it shows up._

To Leon,  
1) Awesome. Glad to know I forgiven. Sorry for bugging you and stuff. No hard  
feelings, okay?

To Sora and Roxas,  
1) I forgot to ask you guys last time, what's your favorite skate trick?

To Claire,  
1) No worries, I'm gettin' better! I rarely get depressed anymore. And don't  
worry; I already have a therapist. Nice to know you care, though.

Leon: _Ok._

Roxas: _We only do a few._

Sora: _Yeah. We're not really pros._

Claire: _Well that's good to hear. Glad you are._

Axel: _Next! _Revolution Remix IX.

Hi! It's me again! It's been awhile...  
CLAIRE IS AWESOME!  
There, be happy and support Claire in her quest of awesomeness-ness.  
QUESTIONS!  
Sora:  
1. Do you like cheesecake? If o, what kind?  
2. Cake or pie?  
Saix:  
Your awesomeness-ness does nt compare with Claire's. She's like a skyscraper  
to your sandcastle.  
1. I still like you though!  
2. Do you enjoy metor showers?  
Axel:  
1. Have you ever set your pants on fire?  
2. Would tell your best friend that thier breath stinks?

Claire: _Ha! That's one for me!_

Saix: _NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

Axel: _Guess you get what you deserve._

Saix: _Yes, Axel. And how do I deserve it?_

Claire: _For being a stupid butthead!!_

Axel: _What she said._

**Dear ****Revolution Remix IX,**

**Yeah, I do!! I like the one that's got like, you know, made of all chocolate. Those are good. Pie.**

**-Sora**

Claire: _No way, Sora! It's the ones with strawberries on them. Mmm! Now that's good stuff!_

Sora: _Different opinions! I don't really want to start a fight, now._

**Dear ****Revolution Remix IX,**

**That's not very nice...*sniff* Oh. Ok! That's kinda random. Uh...sure?**

**-Saix**

Claire: _Hah! You speak the truth, __Revolution Remix IX!! *gives high-five*_

**Dear Revolution Remix IX,**

**No, because I have complete control over fire! Of course I would! I wouldn't want to go around with someone whose breath stinked, so I would give them a mint or something.**

**-Axel**

Claire: _This one is from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

Thank you all for such lovely answers!  
XDD  
Er, I think that both you, Claire, AND Saix are Awesome..

Sora: _It sounds like you're saying good-bye. *sniff*_

Axel: _Why do you leave?! Why?!?!?!?!_

Claire: Alright_ then. Next is _Wraith the Destroyer_._

Haha. Awsome replies yet again.  
Claire: Your awsome. Also to get Organization Memembers from KH II's enemy  
cards in Re: Chain of Memories, you have to beat Sora's story at least once  
and use key to rewards on certain doors. If you start a new game for Sora with  
a saved file that's already complete on your memory card that works as well.  
The Key to Rewards for the Organization Members are:  
Xemnas: Still haven't found, but I'm guessing Castle Oblivion.  
Xigbar: Hallow Bastion.  
Xaldin: Still haven't found. (and I have no clue)  
Saix: Traverse Town.  
Demyx: Alantica  
Luxord: Still haven't found (My guess is Wonderland)  
Roxas: Twilight Town.

Moving on to other people

Luxord: Go you.

Saix: Once again still Awesome.

Sephiroth: Gee... a little harsh considering they are your brothers eh?

Axel: Suprisingly, I think your the most manipulitive of the Organization.  
Not only did you orchestrate five deaths, but you threw in enough chaos to  
cause five others.

Xaldin: How does it feel to be the only Organization Member to not directly  
or indirectly be killed by Axel.

Saix: Awesomeness.

Riku: Have you met Rikku?

Zexion: Just what's in your Lexicon?

Claire: Still Awesome. Later.

Claire: _One more for me!_

Saix: _Gah!_

Luxord: _Yes._

Saix: _Ha! That's one for me, now!_

Sephiroth: _Yes. But no one cares about those fools._

Axel: _Yeah, I know. I'm so cool._

Xaldin: _I'm better than that *beep beep*, Axel!_

Axel: _Hey!!_

Saix: _Anoth-_

Claire:_ You can't get two from the same person!!_

Riku: _No..._

Zexion: _That's too much to explain._

Claire:_ Thanks!_

Sora: _We're done!_

Axel: Yay!

Claire: _Two more chapters to wait for to see who wins, so keep those "You're awesomes" coming, unless, of course, you've already told us one._

Saix: _Vote for me!_

Claire: _I don't even have to do a campaign. I know I'm gonna win, and you're gonna have to cut your hair._

Saix: _Well, I think you're gonna lose and will have to kiss Sora!_

Sora: _*cries*_

Axel: _I guess I'll say it... Buh-bye! Don't forget to review!_

---

Scores:

Claire: 3

Saix: 2

Keep it up!!


	12. Chapter 11

Claire: _Hey, yall!_

Sora: _Uh-hyuk! Hi there!_

Claire: _That was the worst imitation of Goofy I have ever heard._

Sora: _That's the point._

Claire: _Ok, then! Alright, now for the special guest! _

Sora: _Today's is Zexion!_

Zexion: _Hello._

Claire: _Yeah, now even though I'm against the emo thing about you, I'm really tempted to call you that._

Zexion: _You're against it...?_

Claire: _Let's move on! First one's from _Wraith the Destroyer_!_

Claire: Is losing such a bad thing?  
Luxord: A tie would be interesting wouldn't it.  
Sora: Should kissing you be considered a punishment?  
Saix: Although it doesn't count for much I'm still rooting for you.  
Trick Master: For a heartless your pretty cool. Why did you decide on  
Juggling?  
Xemnas: Just what is Twilight Thorn?  
Axel: Ever notice how a lot of your poses mirror Riku's.  
Sora, Roxas, Riku, King Mickey, Terra, or Xion: Just how does teh keyblade  
work?  
Luxord: Who would you bet on in a fight, Xigbar or Larxene?  
And that's all from me. My vote for Special Guest goes to Darkside.

Claire: _Darkside who? Yah, I may be stupid, but really, who?_

Sora: _Answer, Claire._

Claire: _No, losing is not a bad thing, but losing to Saix_ is _a bad thing._

Luxord: _Yes, it would..._

Sora: _Well, every girl loves me, so..._

Claire: _...That doesn't mean I love him!! ...Um..._

Trick Master: *_makes a series of noises*_

Riku: _It says, "I had always wanted to join the circus, but I never was accepted..."_

Claire,Sora,&Zexion: _*stare at Riku*_

Riku: _Oh, you guys know I was darkness once!!_

Zexion: _Yes, I remember that. I almost had you, too... *gets lost in deep thought*_

Xemnas: _It's a Nobody! What else?!_

Axel: _Coolio! Riku's awesome! *puts arm around Riku's shoulder*_

Sora: _You swing it...?_

Luxord: _Larxene. No contest._

Zexion: _Now is another one from _ is better than the Akatski_._

To Leon,  
1) Sweet. Shake on it? *Holds out hand*  
2) You know, I played this video game for the DS called Hotel Dusk: Room 215  
and the main character, Kyle Hyde, reminds me of you a lot. He's got the same  
hair and eye color, doesn't talk all that much, and he's completely awesome  
(just like you, man!).

To Roxas and Sora,  
1) Oh, I know you aren't pros. I was just askin' if you liked any trick in  
particular. Like, a trick you like pulling off or a trick you think just looks  
cool. Mine's the Darkslide.  
2) Either of you notice I put Roxas's name first this time?  
3) This is kinda random, but you guys know I think you're awesome, right?

To Saix,  
1) Dude, Claire is so awesome-er than you. You're just some wannabe werewolf  
punk. I don't like wannabe werewolf punks.  
2) I'm gonna look forward to seeing you with cut hair. I mean, dude. It's  
just so long...and girly. Kinda like Marluxia's.

To Marluxia,  
1) Offence intended.

To Claire,  
1) Hey, you finally managed to get my name to show up! Good on ya!  
2) Of course, you're awesome-er than Saix! You're you! And he's just...Saix.

Leon: _Sure. *shakes hand* That's great, I guess..._

Zexion: _Isn't Roxas sick?_

Claire: _Oh, yeah! Ok, then. Everyone, Roxas is sick and staying at home, so he can't answer questions now. Sorries!_

Sora: _We'll try and get them back to him later._

Claire: _Ha! Yeah, Saix! You're a wannabe werewolf! I'm looking forward to it, too!_

Saix: _Shut up!!_

Claire: _Make me!_

Marluxia: _Omg! That's sooo mean! *runs away crying*_

Claire: _Yay! Thanks for the point! One more for me, Saix!_

Saix: _Grr!!! I actually might just lose this one! *beep*_

Zexion: _Alright. *checks reviews* It says that _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_ has reviewed._

Merde!  
I had questions typed out in the last chappie's review, BUT apparently my  
stone-aged computer has decided that it hates me.  
*sigh*  
Oh well.  
Now, On to some Q's!  
Xemnas.  
1.) Why did you use Ansem's name instead of your own?  
2.) Er, didn't the others wonder why you weren't using your name? 'Cause  
they'd have had to known.  
3.) Now that Claire has (seemingly) resurected you, Are you planning on  
trying to complete Kingdom Hearts again?  
4.) How do you get your hair to look like that? (I think that you have pretty  
hair but I don't see you as the type of guy to use hair gel.)  
Axel!  
Man! I missed your appearance!  
1.) Do you always have a lighter and/or matches with you?  
2.) Would you wear a shirt that had "CAUTION: Hot." on it?  
3.) I HAD awesome questions for you but my previous review just wouldn't let  
them live. -_-u... Do you forgive me for not remembering them?  
Saix!  
1.) U R Awesome!  
2.) What was your name before you became a nobody?  
3.) Have you ever thought of buying a Zen garden? (You know to help you find  
peace or whatever.)  
4.) When you do your berserker move do you get dizzy? (It kind of made me  
dizzy and I was trying to get away from you.)  
CLAIR!  
1.) SORRY for the spazzed out review! ^-^u...  
2.) U R Awesome 2!  
3.) What is Xemnas REALLY planning? 'Cause I'm inclined to believe that he  
most likely lied when I asked him about it. You've had to have heard  
something.  
4.) How many chapters of this are left?  
That's all I got. Sorry that I keep giving you long reviews. It must be a  
pain, having to type out all of those answers!  
Love to you all!  
-Erica

Claire: _Dang, girl! You ask a lot of questions!_

Sora: _I think it was just a long review._

Claire: _Oh yeah._

Xemnas: _Ansem is a way cooler name than Xehanort._

Claire: _Haha!!! It sounds like snort!!_

Zexion: _Wow, Claire._

Sora: _Haha! That's funny!_

Xemnas: _ANYWAY! Uh...no. They didn't know that. No, I have a feeling that bastard, Sora will ruin my plans again. Natural, just like everyone else's._

Zexion: _I hate you, Axel!_

Axel: _Yes, thank you, Zexion. To answer your questions, no, I can make fire appear at any time without anything. Why would my powers have to have a match or lighter to work? Totally!!! Sure. _

Saix: _One more for me! Thank you. I don't know! I'm not my Somebody! No. Sometimes, I do if I don't keep my head right._

Claire: _And that's one more for ME!! Thanks! :D He's obviously going to try to take over Kingdom Hearts again. We'll probably go to 15, and then we'll move to a different one._

Zexion: _Finally!_

Sora: _That was a lot._

Claire: _3?_

Zexion: _I don't care! I'm getting out of here! *runs out of the studio*_

Sora: _No more him as the special guest._

Claire: _Nope._

Sora: _K, bye!_

Claire: _Reviews! Buh-bye!!_

---

Hey, sorry this took so long. I had a project to turn in at the last minute, so I was rushing up & down the stairs to...eh, you don't want to hear it.

Scores:

Claire: 5

Saix: 3

I'm so gonna win!


	13. Chapter 12

Claire: _Hola!_

Sora: _Aloha!_

Claire: _Ni Hao!_

Sora: _Bonjour!_

Claire: _Ciao!_

Sora: _Konnichiwa!_

Claire: _Now that you've heard our series of hellos..._

Sora: _It's time to welcome our special guest!_

Claire: _Today's is Leon!_

Leon:_ *does that little short wave of his* Hey._

Sora: _Time to start! First we have _Chiikoro_._

Since you don't seem to like long questions I'll try to keep this short.

For Kairi (since everyone is doing Org. I thought I'd do something  
different):

1.) How do you deal with the SoRiku pairings and with all the other yaoi  
pairings that have Sora in them?

For Sora: 1.)How do YOU deal with yaoi pairings?

For Riku: 1.) How do you feel about not getting the girl?

Kairi: _I know that my Sora would never be gay, so I just ignore it._

Sora: _I'm just gonna say that they're not true at all._

Riku: _Well... I have plenty of fangirls, so...I guess I can find a girlfriend real easy._

Leon: _Next would be..._Org. XIII is better than the Akatski_._

To Leon  
1) Yeah, I know. That was a random compliment. But then, again I'm a random  
person. Go figure.  
2) Did you know in KH1, Yuffie called you cute? Like, right after you tell  
Sora to go find the puppies, if you talk to Yuffie, she'll say she thinks  
you're cute.  
3) Are you a cat person or a dog person? 'Cause of the whole lion thing, but  
at the same time you were worried about the puppies...just wonderin'.

Aw, hope Roxas gets better soon.

To Saix,  
1) Seriously, though. Wannebe werewolf thing: not cool.

To Marluxia,  
1) You've got to be kidding me. I just got a guy whose nickname is 'The  
Graceful Assassin' to run away crying because I insulted his hair?! Are you  
for real?

To Claire,  
1) Huh. Kinda running out of things to say here. What's your favorite animal?  
(I know. Random.)

That's all for now. CLAIRE RULES!

Leon: _Good to hear. I feel the same about all animals._

Claire: _Yeah! He's still sick. I think I'll go check up on him after the show._

Saix: _Yes, I think I got it the first time!_

Marluxia: _Yeah, well-_

Sora: _Everyone knows he's gay._

Marluxia: _Hey!_

Claire: _White tiger! They're so awesome and pretty!_

Leon: _Next is from _Lucario star_._

Can Sepiroth be a guest?On to the Q's!  
Sora:Dont have 1.  
Riku:Dont have 1.  
Zexion:Do you thinks tails doll is cute?  
Zemnas:I hate you.  
Larxene:Your dull and if you kill me my spirit will pay sepiroth and he will  
kill you love Demyx?  
Demxy:Hi.  
Lexious:...(One hour later)...  
Roxas:If you were in sonics world what would you be?  
Yuffie:Did you hate zack?  
Cloud:hi.  
Leon:Hi  
Tifa:Can you kiss cloud?Not with on the cheek.  
sepiroth:I will kill you for killing zack.  
Shadow heartless:YOUR SO CUTE!  
Saix:...  
Luxord:You remind me of las vagas.  
Everyone:Do all of you hate me?If no i dont yes i still dont  
a cookie.

Claire: _Sure! *scribbles down the note that Sephiroth needs to be the next special guest*_

Zexion: _Tails has a doll?_

Xemnas: _*sigh* Doesn't everyone?_

Larxene: _Good for you. No._

Demyx: _Hi._

Sora: _He's sick! Ask again later, please._

Yuffie: _Of course not!_

Tifa: _Sure! *kisses Cloud on the lips*_

Cloud: _*kisses her back*_

Sora: _*barfs*_

Sephiroth:_ I didn't kill Zack!_

Shadow heartless: _*makes little chirping noises*_

Riku: _It says, "I wasn't supposed to look cute, I was supposed to look creepy."_

Claire: _I thought I saw a Shadow heartless and almost screamed. _

Luxord: _Thank...you..?_

Sora: _Nah! We don't hate you. _

Claire: _Thanks for the cookies!_

Leon: _*looks around* Where's mine?_

Sora: _Hehe...yeah..._

Leon: _You didn't._

Claire: _Before Sora gets his *beep* whooped, let's get on to the next questions! This one's from _Wraith the Destroyer_._

Claire: My vote was for the Darkside Heartless...you know...tall black thing  
with tiny little wings. Begining of KH I. Guess I'm just a fan of obscurity.

Anyway a couple of other questions.

Saix: Hate to say this, but it looks like your losing pal. Anyway...at least  
it isn't as bad as losing out to Vexen.

Vexen: Yes...losing to you is probably one of the worst things that can  
happen save for losing to Pete.

Demyx: So what exactly were you running from in the Underworld.

Axel: What was it that Zexion knew that forced you to kill him.

Xigbar: Alright so me and a couple of friends voted on how you would fair  
against a couple of the Organization Memebers and here's how the voting came  
out.  
Xigbar vs Luxord: Xigbar would win no contest.  
Xigbar vs Xaldin: Split tie.

Luxord: Who would win Xigbar or Xaldin?

Thanks for the awesome answers for last time.  
(Breaking the Fourth Wall)  
Claire: By the way, creative using Riku to translate Trickmaster. Good job.

Claire: _You think I was gonna have Riku translate that whole time?! Yeah right!_

Saix: _Yes, I know this! Well, she is my sworn enemy, so it kind of is._

Vexen: _Yes. Everyone hates me. I already know._

Demyx: _Sora's face._

Axel: _Nah, I can't. Wouldn't wanna spoil it for Claire._

Claire: _*playing CoM* Die, Larxene, die!! *she's dies* Gah! Stupid Larxene! Stupid cards!!_

Xigbar: _How come I wouldn't win against Xaldin?_

Luxord: _Xig...din..?_

Claire: _Gracias!_

Leon: _Next?_

Sora: _Last. _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

Okies.  
Claire, I think that you're really cool and all but I have a feeling that  
poor Saix just isn't getting a lot of love SO,  
Can I vote 2 times for Saix or is it only one per person per review?  
Either way,  
SAIX IS AWESOME!  
XD  
(Sorry Claire)  
Q time.  
Vexen.  
1.) Can you make ice appear or can you only freeze already existing water? (I  
hope that that made sense)  
2.) I know that you're a scientist and all but what do you specialize in?  
Zexion.  
Man! I always miss the good Special Guests!  
1.) Your element is Illusiion, right. SO I was wondering if your illusions  
included Sound? Can you make them solid?  
2.) Have you ever considered going into the medical field?  
Marluxia.  
Been a while since I asked you anything.  
1.) What world were you from?  
2.) Have you ever thought about being a florist?  
3.) Who do you spend the most time with?  
That's all I got.  
I hope Roxas feels better!  
Love to you all!  
-Erica

Saix: _Hah! One more last one for me!_

Claire: _Whatever! It was just because she felt sorry for you!_

Vexen: _Yep. I just create inventions that no one really needs. Is that what you're talking about?_

Zexion: _Yes to both. Uh...no._

Marluxia: _I don't know where's my Somebody lived! I'm a whole different person. Yup. Um...I'm by myself most of the time._

Claire: _Well, that's it!_

Sora: _We're gonna re-tally the votes, but for now, Claire wins!!_

Saix: _Gah! _

Leon: _He just said they were going to re-tally. _

Saix: _Oh._

Claire: _K. Bye everyone! Don't forget to review!_

Leon: _See ya._

Sora: _Buh-Bye!_

_--- _

So far, it's:

Claire: 5

Saix: 4

I'm gonna re-tally to see if I missed anything. Results will come in next time! Byes!


	14. Chapter 13

Roxas: _Hey, you guys!_

Sora: _Hi, everyone!_

Roxas: _You're probably wondering, "Hey! Where's Claire?" Well..._

Sora: _When she decided to visit Roxas, she kinda got sick from him._

Roxas: _When I got better, she got worse._

Sora:_ So, now Roxas is taking Claire's place._

Roxas: _Ha! So now I'm in charge of you!!_

Sora: _No, you're not!_

Roxas: _Yeah! ...Well, maybe not, but I'm taking her place and that place is higher so...I AM!!_

Sora: _Whatever! The special guest is Sephiroth._

Sephiroth: _Let's just hurry this up._

Roxas: _I'm with ya. Our first questions is from _Lucario star_._

MUA HAHAHAHAHAH(One hour later) HAHAHAAHAH that's all for now.

Roxas: _Ok..._

Sephiroth: _Those weren't questions._

Sora: _Oh well. This one's from _Wraith the Destroyer.

Claire: I feel for you Larxene was the most annoying for me too. I find that  
Ogie Boogie, Vexen, and Captain Hook all help lower the annoyance factor.  
Start with Vexen and don't use any other cards. Once you die and revive,  
follow it up with Oogie who gives you 10 free heals to get back your life.  
Then fisish it off with Captain Hook whole save your life if you have more  
than 1 hp.

Vexen, Oogie, and Captain Hook: Ladies and Gents, the trifecta of annoying  
healing.

Claire: The Zanstezukan sleight also helps (9 or 0) cause if you use it on a  
sleight Larxene loses all 3 of her cards.

Larxene: Yes...you where the only boss of COM that actually required  
stratagy. I salute you. (Salutes)

Saix: Short hair or long you are still the number one psychopathic bad*beep* of  
the Organization.

Rai: Ya know?

Luxord: Welcome to my world. Anyway...out of the Organization whose the worst  
at poker?

Demyx: Have you ever met any other people who use musical instruments as  
weapons?

Later all.  
Claire: Good luck with Larxene.

Sora: _Well, I'm sure she'll be grateful for that when she gets back._

Larxene: _You'd better!_

Saix: _Thank you...I guess..._

Rai: _Ya know what, ya know?_

Luxord: _Demyx. I can't even tell you how many times I've beaten him._

Demyx: _*thinks for awhile* Hmm...Not that I can think of._

Sephiroth: Lucario star _again._

These are Q's for chapter 13.  
Sora:Are you axel's friend? i know you have a crush on kairi.  
Riku:i know you like like kairi. dont tell me no. cause i mean you blush a  
lot when your near did you fight with the blindfold on?  
Kairi:Your cute-um i mean never umm... what happend to tidus and  
wakka? they didnt appear on kh2.  
roxas:Do you feel better yet?If you do then my Q will be from chapter  
would you be if you were in sonics worlds?  
Larxene:I will kill you then when dead i will kill you some i like  
as a friend. i will still kill you.  
Axel:I think the reason people put you on yoai parings is that on 2 scenes  
you said,I'M SO FLATTERED! Also when you were disappearing you said,he made me  
feel like i have a heart.  
Sepiroth:do you think that you can be beatend by tifa and yuffie?  
Yuffie:Um... I like your you related to we be  
friends?  
Tifa:I know cloud has a crush on you. by the way how are you alive when you  
died at that mako reactor seven?Did you like zack.  
Cloud:What's up?  
Leon:is your nickname lion?  
Lexous(The silent hero):I can be silent too you know...(One week later)...  
Zexion:Your rubbing off on me which is cool cause sometimes my feeling are  
disabeled. i feel like a nobody.  
Xemnas:I like you have this giantic heart which will finish kingdomhearts.  
luxord:What do you think of tails doll.(dont tell me tails has a doll?)I'm  
talking about the creepy version of tails.i think you cool but im forbiden to  
gamble im too young.  
Marxulia:are you related to the grim reaper?  
Shadow heartless:You will be one day mine and i shall call you fluffy.  
Sorceror nobody;Can you teach me some of your magic?  
Demyx:I like you but not like gay relationship.  
Zexion:your making me a nobody stop it or do the caramelldasen!  
(sighs)I miss zack. YOU HEAR THIS SOLDIER I WILL KILL YOU THEN WHEN YOUR DEAD  
I'LL KILL YOU SOME MORE WITH PSYCO MUSIC PLAYING!  
Everyone:Do you all hate-Gah! Only zexion would ask that!  
Here have some pizza! Arigato! Sayonara! I hate the world.

Sora: _Somewhat, I guess._

Roxas: _Of course he has a crush on her! Who else?!_

Riku: _So?!! I have a sixth sense that lets me "see" around._

Roxas: _Do you mean like a character or animal or something? Be specific, please._

Larxene: _Gee, thanks!_

Axel: _Probably._

Sephiroth: _What do you think I'm going to say? Of course not. _

Yuffie: _You mean shuriken? No! Just because I'm a ninja doesn't mean I'm related to Naruto! Sure._

Tifa: _Yes, I know, too. Because I can be! Eh...he's cool._

Cloud: _Well, I'm not talking to you._

Leon: _No!_

Zexion: _*gives sarcastic thumbs up* Great._

Luxord: _Does it look like I know anything about Sonic to you? No, I didn't think so._

Marluxia: _NOO!!!!!!_

Riku: _*after the nobody talks* It says that's not possible. _

Demyx: _Totally!_

Zexion: _You will never make me do the caramelldansen! NEVER!!!_

Sephiroth: _Next? How could it get any longer?_

Sora: _The next one is from _Khfangirl681213_._

Yay, I finally get to ask a question!  
Sora: I hate you.  
Riku: Can you teach me how to speak Heartless? BTW, I know that you're not  
part of the bet, but I think you're awesome! (and smexy)  
Roxas: I hope you feel better! Love ya!  
Axel: In the comic, WHY DIDN'T YOU RIP OFF YOUR CLOAK WHEN ROXAS DAMAGED IT!  
HELLO! SOME PEOPLE WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE LOOKING AT YOUR BODY!  
Vexen: I don't hate you! You're one of my faves! If not the best mad  
scientist in history!  
Zexion: I understand that he killed you, but could you please forgive Axel? I  
don't want two of my fave guys fighting with one another.  
Lexaeus: You're awesome!  
Demyx: I HATE YOU!  
Larxene: I love you! Can I have you autograph my twin katanas? (Please don't  
notice Marly's signature!)  
Marly: I LOVE YOU! ROSES ARE AWESOME, BY THE WAY! THEY'RE BAD*beep*! BTW,  
which is better: TWTNW or Castle Oblivion?  
Claire: You're awesome! Can I have a hug?  
Saix: Could you please do the world a favor and die?

Sora: _*sniff* That's not very nice..._

Riku: _Um...Ok...well, I can tell you that three chirps and a high pitched squeak from a Shadow Heartless means "Give me your heart, puny human!" But if it's three chirps followed by a normal squeak, it means "I'm a nice heartless and I don't steal hearts."_

Roxas: _Yup. I'm just fine!_

Axel: _That's a good idea...Man, I shoulda thought of that!!_

Vexen: _Yay! My first fan!!_

Zexion: _I don't care what you say, I'll do whatever I want!_

Demyx: _*cries loudly*_

Larxene: _Uh...sure. *scribbles quick signature*_

Marluxia: _Thank you! Castle Oblivion._

Roxas: _Oo! She's not here. But she'll probably be here next time since Saix lost._

Saix: _WHAT?!?! How could I loose?!?!?!?!?!_

Sora: _Answer the question!_

Saix: _I might as well, since I have to cut my hair!_

Sephiroth: _Heh. Loser._

Saix: _Shut up!_

Roxas: _NEXT!!!_

Sora: _It's from _Org. XIII is better than the Akatski_._

To Leon,

1) Oh, okay. Just wondering.  
2) Since you have no 'favorite' animal, do you have a color of preference?  
3) Did you know that in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney-Justice For All, there's  
a lion in the circus that has the same name as you? It almost killed a guy,  
too. (Like I said. Random.)  
4) You know that I think you're awesome, right? 'Cause, if not, I wrote an  
entire story about YOU.

To Saix,  
1) Well, I have to keep reminding you that I hate you or otherwise, you'll  
forget.  
2) Speaking of which, I hate you.

To Marluxia,  
1) I am currently listening to "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" by Aerosmith and  
all I can think about is you. Is that proof enough you're gay?  
2) Seriously, though. PINK HAIR?!?!

To Claire,  
1) I see. I'm more of a wolf-lover myself.  
2) I have a white tiger plushie from the circus. You want it?*holds out white  
tiger plushie*  
2) What's You're favorite COLOR?

Leon: _Black. That's great...Yeah. You've told me a lot. _

Saix: _Well...I hate you, too!!!_

Marluxia: _No, it's NOT proof enough! The only reason you're thinking about me is because you're writing to me! What now?! Just shut up!_

Roxas: _*takes tiger* I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Thanks. *creates a portal to Claire's room and throws the tiger in it*_

Sora: _*jumps up and down* I know what her favorite color is!_

Sephiroth: _Well, what is it?_

Sora: _Blue!_

Roxas: _No, it's black!_

Sora: _What?_

Roxas: _Well, lucky for Saix, we're not going to do the official hair cutting, because I'm sure Claire wouldn't want to miss out on it. So, stay tuned for next time when we do it then!_

Sora: _Bye! Review!_

Sephiroth: _See you soon... *flies away*_

---

I got to ride in a limo!!! WhooHoo!! Oh yeah. Sorry this other one took so long, I was too busy riding in a limo! Yeah! I really was sick, though. So...yeah...Byes! :D REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 14

Claire: _Hiya!_

Sora: _What's up?_

Claire: _I'm back, and our special for today is Roxas!_

Roxas: _I was here yesterday, but whatever!_

Sora: _Alright first "question."_

Claire: _What Sora said. It just takes up time to put all the little comment things on here so we're just gonna do the real questions. This one is from _Org. XIII is better than the Akatski_._

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) Yeah, black's nice. I like silver better, though. It's shiny.  
2) That whole Phoenix Wright lion thing was only there 'cause I ran out of  
stuff to say. (BTW, the lion Leon died. He was shot.)  
3) Okay, just making sure you know.

To Roxas,  
You got some questions to catch up on.  
1) Even if your not a pro, what's your favorite skate trick? Y'know, in  
general.  
2) You know I think you're awesome, right?

To Saix,  
1) Well, I hate you more! HA!

To Marluxia,  
1) Still listening to "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)". Still reminding me of you.  
2) Even when I stopped writing to you and moved on to Claire, the song made  
me think of you. Same goes for "Barbie Girl".  
3) If you're not gay, then dye your hair black or brown or something. Heck,  
even blond would be better than pink!

Hope Claire gets better soon!

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: _And all of this information is supposed to make sense, how?_

Roxas: _Ok! One of the 6 things that I do that's my favorite is the kickflip. Yeah. Everyone does._

Saix: _Well, I-_

Claire: _Isn't it impossible for you to hate anyway, Saix?_

Saix: _…._

Claire: _Haha! Saix can't hate!!!_

Saix: _Shut up!_

Marluxia: _Ok, fine! It's not my fault that you think that! It used to be brown. Let's just stay with that, Ok?_

Claire: _*jumps up and down* Yep! I sure am!_

Roxas: _Alright. Next is _Khfangirl681213.

**0-0-0-0**

Hi hi! Me again!  
Q's  
Sora: Still hate you.  
Roxas: 1. WHY DID YOU GO BACK INSIDE OF SORA?! HE'S NAIVE, AND IDIOT, AND  
HE'S BEST FRIENDS WITH WINNIE THE FRIGGIN' POOH! (Did I ever mention that I  
loved you? ;)  
2. Can I marry you?!  
Riku: 1. Thanks for the lessons! Although I don't think the second one you  
told me applies for any of the Heartless except for the Mushroom ones.  
2. Can I marry you, too?!  
Claire: Yay, you won! High-five!  
Larxene: Thanks for the autograph! And also, I'm sorry, but I must ask: do  
you like Axel? Also, WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE YOU?! YOU'RE AWESOME! Oh, and how  
far did you kick Sora in CoM?  
Axel: Now you realize you could've done that?! Anyway, same as Larxy, do you  
like her? And do you have any sea-salt ice-cream that I could keep? Oh, yeah,  
and COULD I PLEASE MARRY YOU?!  
Marluxia: I'm sorry, but this has been eating at me ever since I saw the  
scene in CoM: what does denounement mean? Oh, and WILL YOU MARRY ME, TOO?!  
Saix and Demyx: DIE!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: _I don't care, you meanie!_

Roxas: _What? Do you think I had a choice? Uh...I'm with Namine. *grabs Namine and hooks arms with her*_

Riku: _Haha! Yeah, that makes sense, but I really was right. I think I know how to speak Heartless. Uh... I think we're a little too young._

Claire: _Oh, yeah! I know! And I get to cut his hair! Whoo!!_

Larxene: _Well, he _is _pretty cute... I think it's because of my personality. Well, he _does _kill me, but I gave him a pretty good fight, I think._

Axel: _No way! She's a freak! No! My sea-salt ice cream!! No, I think I'll find a nice _Nobody_ girl._

Marluxia: _It's like to tell someone what they're doing wrong in front of everyone else. Maybe...?_

Sora: _The next questions are from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

**0-0-0-0**

*sniff sniff*  
How come none of my questions were answered? T-T  
Er,  
Saix.  
1.) Can I have a hug?  
2.) Do you like Pocky?  
3.) Can I ask how you got your scar?  
I voted for you! 'Cause I think that you're Awesome!  
XD  
(Hope you feel better Claire!)  
-Erica

**0-0-0-0**

Roxas: _Yeah...I think we got carried away with something else...heh...sorry._

Saix: _Sure. You're one of the people who actually voted for me. No. Just by fighting. They're actually two scars not one. _

Claire: _Yes, yes, I'm right here._

Roxas: _Next?_

Claire: _It's from _Yaridovich23_._

**0-0-0-0**  
*music plays, a Pig U.F.O. drops me off* Sorry I'm late! So many things to do  
with the army! To make up for it, QUESTIONS FOR ALL!  
Mansex:  
Why with the chaning in wardrobe in the final fight? Was it really  
necessary?  
Xigbar:  
Where did you get the scars?  
Xaldin:  
Why do you wear your hair that way you freak?  
Vexen:  
Do you feel sad having a shield as a weapon?  
Lexaues (sp?):  
Why are you killed the Silent Hero? You're neither silent or a hero! FAKER!  
Zexion:  
What does your weapon book thing say in it? Stories? Maybe...naughty pictures  
you PERVERT!  
Saix:  
WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF MAY 13TH?!  
Axel:  
Why do you say 'got it memorized?' so much?  
Demyx:  
Do you KNOW what your sitar LOOKS like?!  
Luxord:  
Your piercings look gay.  
Marluxia:  
If I were to burn your garden, would you hurt me?  
Larxene:  
YOU'RE HOT! Anyway, why did you team up with Marluxia? A LOVE INTEREST  
PERHAPS?!  
Roxas:  
Emo. Anyway, why sit on top of the tower? You could fall off and die, not  
like that's a bad thing.  
Also, if any of you get the Pig U.F.O. reference, you get ANY prize of your  
choosing, if not...then...well just don't get it wrong! BYE!

**0-0-0-0**

Mans-Xemnas: _Yes! It matched my totally necessary background._

Xigbar: _Same as Saix. Fighting._

Xigbar: _Cuz I want to, you jerk!_

Vexen: _No way! It's my weapon! Why would I be sad about it?_

Lexeaus (idk how to spell his name either...): _I know, right!?_

Zexion: _Not telling! _

Saix: _*backs up* That hasn't happened yet...or has it?_

Axel: _That's my catch phrase! Got it memorized?_

Claire: _*shakes head* That was just lame, Axel._

Axel: _...I know..._

Demyx: _Maybe I do, maybe I don't!!_

Luxord: _Well, you're just a gay homo!_

Roxas: _What?_

Marluxia: _Who said I have a garden, huh? ...Probably._

Larxene: _Uhh...thanks... No! Because that stupid idiot, Mansex is a horrible leader!!_

Roxas: _That's just cruel._

Claire: _Um...Do any of yall get it?_

Sora & Roxas: _*shakes head*_

Claire: _Well, on to the finale! _

Sora: _Yes! And Claire gets to do the honors!!! *hands Claire scissors* _

Claire: _Ok. The lamest part about this is that yall can't actually see it, so...yah. I'll just cut it now._

Saix: _*strapped to a chair* No!!!! My beautiful hair! _

Claire: _Haha!!! *cuts off both of the strands of hair in the front* *cuts the all the loose parts of the back of* *finishes with a Lexeaus haircut* There ya go! *hands mirror*_

Saix: _*looks in the mirror* What?! I look just like Lexeaus!!! Oh my GOD!!!!_

Roxas: _*with screaming from Saix in the background* Well, that's it! See ya next time!_

_Sora: Bye!_

_Claire: Review!!_


	16. Chapter 15

Sora: _Sup, everyone?_

Claire: _Hey! I always get the first word!_

Sora: _Hehe...not this time._

Claire: _You're so mean! _

Sora: _No!_

Claire: _Ok...well now I'm gonna give a small talk to everyone. Do you know yall just dropped a bomb on me all in one day? I mean, I got loads of reviews in ONE DAY!!! This is seriously gonna take awhile._

Sora: _Wow. Alright, well there is no special guest today because we don't have to time to let them talk, so let's just get on with it. This first one is from _Lucario star_._

**0-0-0-0**

Hiya!  
Zexion: What's in your book?  
Riku:was it hard fighting with cards in castle obvlivion?  
Bye! Charcacter change! Platimun royal! Holy crown!  
-Dissappears-

**0-0-0-0**

Zexion: _Already said, not telling!_

Riku: _Completely!_

Claire: _Mk, the next one is from_Org. XIII is better than the Akatski.

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) Yeah, I'm not really sure how any of that was relevent to this story. I  
was just sayin' random crap.  
2) What kind of music do you listen to? (I'm a big music fanatic.)  
3) ...Can I have your autograph? I need bragging rights at school.

To Roxas,  
1) Kickflip, nice! Everyone loves the kickflip!  
2) Have you ever played any of the Tony Hawk games?  
3) Do you still hate Seifer?

To Saix,  
1) Yeah, you can't hate! But I can! And I got plenty of hate-age for you!  
What?!

To Marluxia,  
1) Well, okay then. If you had brown hair previously, then I don't think  
you're gay anymore.  
2) You ever think about dying your hair brown again?

To Cloud,  
1) Can I have your autograph too? It'll be stupid if I go to school with  
Leon's autograph, but not yours.  
2) I never really pointed this out, but you're in my Book of Awesome People  
too. You and Leon are tied for 5th.

To Claire,  
1) You're back! Yay! Roxas could never take your spot as host!  
2) So how'd you like the white tiger plushie?  
3) Do you have a favorite Nickelback song?

-Org13 out-

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: _I'd say somewhere in the line of rock and hevy metal. ...Sure. Do you have a pen or something to write on??_

Roxas: _Yeah, Axel has a few. Oh, no! I love Seifer now! Of course I still hate him!_

Saix: _What..?_

Marluxia: _Yay! *jumps around throwing petals* Yeah, a few times, but I think it looks better pink._

Cloud: _*thinks about it for a while* That's true. *takes out own pen and writes signature* That's...wonderful..._

Claire: _Yeah, he did do a pretty bad job. Ah, that thing was from you! I was watching TV and it few in a hit me in the face! Well, I only have the album before the last one, the black/dark horse thingy, so I'd say "Next Contestant." It's pretty funny, haha._

Sora: _Alright, next?_

Claire: Capeircorn.

**0-0-0-0**

yay i have a lot of questions adn i would be oh-so-happy for all of you to  
answer them.

to axel:  
1) why do you not love roxas? or do you SECRETLY?! because if you do, i will  
pay you. yeah, i love yaoi that much.  
2) how much hair gel do you use?  
3) can i have a hug PLEEAASEE?! (if you do not, i will go fire-estiguisher on  
you)

now for demyx:  
1) CAN I HAVE A HUG?!?!?  
2) YOURE AWESOME DID YOU KNOW THAT?!  
3) CAN I HAVE ANOTHER HUG?!?!?

xigbar:  
1) wow it took me and my friends about 20 times on kh2 to kill you. why do  
you hate us so?  
2) why do you have an eyepatch?  
3) why are you paired with demyx?? its WIERD!

roxas! (yay!):  
1) OH MY FLIPPIN GOD! HOW DO YOU GET YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT?!?!?!?  
2) do you wear contacts?  
3) does your hair REALLY look like that when you wake up?  
4) do you ever read fan fiction about yourself and then review them?  
5) why are you paired up with sora? its strange.  
6)(and most important) DO YOU LOVE AXEL?! BECAUSE YOU SHOULD! WHY DONT YOU IF  
YOU DONT? THERES SO MUCH TO LOVE (your welcome for the complament axel)

sora!:  
1) would you go share a paupo fruit with riku for me??  
2) why not?!  
3) why are you paired with kairi?! SORIKU FOREVER (im sorry if that offended  
you)

riku:  
1) would you go share a paupo fruit with sora for me??  
2) why not?  
3) why are you paired with namine sometimes?! did you invent that because you  
like her?! NOT COOL!

axel and roxas:  
go kiss and then send me a picture of it pleasee??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? i will pay  
you!

**0-0-0-0**

Axel: _I don't care how much you love your freakin yaoi! I DON"T love Roxas!!!! I use no hair gel, it's __totally natural. No! Miss yaoi!_

Demyx: _Sure! *hugs* Yes, yes I did. Ok, just for a fan. *hugs*_

Xigbar: _Because you were playing as Sora/Roxas and I hate Sora/Roxas! Omg! I've said this like two times now! I shot myself in the eye on a bet! I know, right?_

Roxas: _Natural! :D Uh...no. Well, it has some dents in it, but I fix them later. Yes, I have read them, but I couldn't review because everyone would go crazy. Actually it makes sense. Shut up! I don't like for god sake!_

Sora: _NO!!!!! Because I'm not gay, you idiot!! Because we both like each other, that's why!_

Claire: _This yaoi thing is getting really annoying._

Sora: _Tell me about it._

Riku: _I'm not answering that question. Because it's stupid. I do NOT like Namine! I don't make the pairings._

Axel & Roxas: _WE DON"T CARE!!!!_

Claire: _Wow. _

Sora: _That was extremely annoying. Next is...oh my god._

Claire: _Them again?_

Sora: _Yep._

Claire: _*looks at review* No! It's more yaoi! Skipped!_

Sora: _Good! Next is _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

**0-0-0-0**

It's okay!  
I was just making sure that I hadn't put anything offensive or whatever in  
it. XD  
Thanks Saix!  
(Hands Saix a wig that looks like his old hair)  
*whispers* hide it from claire!  
Sora.  
1.)What's your favorite Movie?  
2.) Fave Band?  
Roxas.  
1.) Fave Movie?  
2.) Fave Band?  
Claire!  
Glad that you're feeling better!  
1.) Fave Movie?  
2.) Fave Band?  
That's all I got for yall!  
-Later!

**0-0-0-0**

Saix: _*whispers back* Thanks. _

Sora:_Transformers!! :D I don't really listen to music that much._

Roxas: _For both: nothing that Claire likes._

Claire: _That's so mean, Roxy!_

Roxas: _I was just kidding! Gosh!_

Claire: _I can't really think of any movies so I'll just say um...Coraline? Ten Minute Turns fo sho!_

Sora: _Next is from _Yaridovich23_._

**0-0-0-0**

Gr...IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU! None of you have heard of Mother 3?! *launches  
missiles at The Castle That Never Was*  
Anyway, questions!  
Xemnas:  
You look old, how old are you oldy?  
Xigbar:  
What's with the yellow eyes?  
Xaldin:  
Wind is a lame element, yeah, i know its not a question, but ur very  
boring...  
Vexen:  
Because, shields ARE LAME!  
Lex...rock man:  
If your element is earth or rock or rock or rock or whatever, why dont you  
use boulders in battle? DOUBLE FAKER!  
Zexion:  
Is there something special about the eye your covering up? can you see the  
future with it? Tell me what im getting for Christmas or ill burn all ur  
books!  
Saix:  
Wolf.  
Axel:  
You should eat more, your limbs are like twigs.  
Demyx:  
Your sitar looks like a male reproductive organ! Your thoughts?  
Luxord:  
Nya!  
Larxene:  
YOUR SEXY! Anyway, if you could change ANYTHING about the Org. what would it  
be?  
Roxas:  
Why do you wear rings? Are you a girl?  
Namine: (if i can ask her questions)  
You look like a *! You wear one piece of clothing besides your shoes, making  
you vulnerable!  
BYE LOZERZ!

**0-0-0-0**

Claire: _Oh my god! We're all gonna die!! NOOOO!!!!!_

Sora: _See, the thing is, we're not at The Castle That Never Was. We're at the studio!_

Claire: _So, everyone there right now will suffer and can rebuild the thing themselves!! MWAHAHAHAA!!!! On to the answers!_

Mansex: _Maybe because I'm an adult!_

Xigbar: _It's my eye color! Never seen anyone with yellow eyes before?!_

Xaldin: _That's wonderful to know..._

Vexen: _...SO?!?!_

Zexion: _Yes! And you're getting coal! No one knows where my books are! HAHA!!!_

Claire: _It's true. I see him come out with books I've never seen in my life._

Axel: _I have a high metabolism! _

Demyx: _My thoughts are that you're really mean!_

Larxene: _I'd be #1._

Roxas: _They're finger bands!_

Namine: _That's because it's a dress! It's supposed to be one piece._

Claire: _Alright. Last but not least, it's _Capeircorn_... great._

**0-0-0-0**

xigbar: why wouldnt u die?

xemnas: sorry dude but when u talk u sound dead

demyx: hi!

roxas and axel: i went to an anime convention today and guess what i saw?  
akuroku cosplayers! and i have several pictures and hugs to prove it!

sora: hi and can i have leons cookie?

riku: did sora not grab ur butt at the end of KH2 or what?

everyone: which word is better; confused or confuzzled?

saix: ur scary! DONT EAT ME!

**0-0-0-0**

Xigbar: _Already answered!_

Xemnas: _Can dead people talk? Huh? No? I didn't think so!!_

Roxas: _They can cosplay however they want!_

Axel: _It's still not true!_

Sora: _Why are you asking me?_

Riku: _Belt!_

Everyone: _CONFUZZLED!!!!_

Claire: _It should totally be in the dictionary! Everyone uses it._

Saix: _Too bad I'm not a cannibal! _

Claire: _Yayz! We're done! It took 5 pages of Open Office but we're done!_

Sora: _Yeah! Stay tuned!_

Claire: _Don't forget to review and request for special guests! Oh, and this ask fic will go up to 20 and then we'll do a new story but as the same fic. Bye!_

Sora: _Bye!_


	17. Chapter 16

Claire: _Hey, yall!_

Sora: _Hello!_

Claire: _The special guest for today is..._

Sora: _Aerith!_

Aerith: _Hello._

Claire: _Ok! Let's get started! Our first review is from _Org. XIII is better than the Akatski.

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) ...One moment please. MOM, WHERE'S MY PEN?!...BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO A  
FAMOUS DUDE'S AUTOGRAPH!...NO IT'S NOT CLAY AIKEN! JUST GIVE ME MY  
PEN!...WHADDAYA MEAN, THE DOG ATE IT?! *sigh, to Leon* One more moment please.  
*goes off to find pens* -5 minutes later- I'm back! And I've got a pen! Sign,  
please. *gives pen and paper*  
2) That's weird, 'cause the only music I have on my shelf is rock, heavy  
metal, and Matchbox Twenty. Matchbox Twenty is the exception to everything!

To Roxas,  
1) Good to hear, because I have a favor to ask. Go to Twilight Town and beat  
the crap out of him. And if Rai and Fuu try to stop you, bring Leon as  
backup.

To Axel,  
1) You like Tony Hawk games? Whoa. Never thought you to be the skateboard  
type.

To Saix,  
1) Inside joke. You wouldn't understand.

To Marluxia,  
1) Word of advice: don't do that. It makes me think about changing my mind  
about your sexual orientation.  
2) Aw, why not? Brown-haired people are awesome! Bam Margera, Rob Thomas, me,  
um...Leon!

To Cloud,  
1) Thank you, Mr. Awesome Man Who I Look Up To Very Much Now!  
2) Like I told Leon: random crap.

To Claire,  
1) Well, Roxas was the one who threw it! 'Sides, it was all that heavy! It  
was Beanie Baby size!  
2) Oh, Dark Horse? Yeah, I got that for Chrismas. If you want, you can borrow  
it.  
3) Yes! "Next Contestant" is awesome! I had it stuck in my head for weeks!

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: _Sure. *signs* Cool. _

Roxas: _I don't need Leon! *kills Seifer* MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! That felt good..._

Axel: _I do every once in a while!_

Saix: _Good to hear._

Marluxia: _Ok. Because pink is very manly!_

Claire: _Psht! For you it isn't!_

Cloud: _Why, you're welcome, young lad! _

Claire: _No, I wasn't blaming you, I was just angry at Roxas. I'd love to, but I'd get killed._

Aerith: _Alright, next is _Lucario star.

**0-0-0-0**

Xemnas, What do you think of caramelldasen?  
Zexion,You will tell what's in that book or so help I will kill you.  
Sora: Hiya!

**0-0-0-0**

Ma-Xemnas: _I HATE that freakin song! Claire plays it all the time!!!_

Zexion: _Neva!_

Sora: _Hi there..._

Aerith: _Who's next?_

Claire: Khfangirl681213.

**0-0-0-0**

Once again, hi!  
Sora: THOSE PERVS, YOU GRABBED HIS BELT, NOT HIS BUTT! Oh, and I still hate  
you.  
Roxas: Love you! Why won't you marry me?! And how'd you get the outfit that  
you wear in Twilight Town? Just asking because you went from wearing that  
outfit when you first became a Nobody to wearing the cloak, and then back to  
wearing the outfit.  
Riku: What if we're not too young to get married?! Free country! What's the  
most embarassing moment that Sora had?  
Axel: FYI, I do have a Nobody! Her name is Abinixia, so HA! WHY DON'T YOU  
LIKE LARXY?! SHE THINKS YOU'RE HOT!  
Namine: I love your shoes! Where'd you get them?  
Larxy: You never answered my question! How far did you kick Sora in CoM? Oh,  
and do you listen to Paramore and Linkin Park? Their music just matches your  
personality 100%!  
Saix:HA! YOU GOT A HAIRCUT! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
Marly: It doesn't matter what color your hair is, you'd still look sexy  
either way. ;D Thanks for the definition! Oh, and could you please murder  
Tetsuya Nomura for me? He was originally gonna make you a woman, and I'm so  
mad at him because of that!  
Zexion: I already know what's in your book, so I'm not going to pester you  
about it at all. It's pretty obvious, actually. It's some sort of story. Do  
you know that I'm growing an emo bang exactly like yours?! Does it make you  
feel grateful for the fact that I pretty much haven't mistyped anything at  
all?WILL YOU MARRY ME?!  
Demyx and Saix: DIE YOU IDIOTS!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: _Yeah, I know! Yeah...thanks._

Roxas: _Because I don't like you! I don't even know you for crying out loud! I...change. Not that hard really..._

Riku: _I don't care! That's how I feel! That's really hard. I guess when he and I were fighting on that island in the island with Kairi watching and he fell off the side after trying to ram into me. Kairi and I were laughing so hard!_

Axel: _That's not YOU though! So HA!! I don't care if she wants to marry me! I don't like her!!_

Namine: _The Shoe Store That Never Was._

Larxene: _Like I already said, he beats me! Yep. Ya think?_

Saix: _*comes in with wig on*_

Claire: _I don't think so. *rips wig off, revealing his matching hair with Lexaeus*_

Saix: _*cries and runs out of the studio*_

Marluxia: _He was gonna WHAT?!?!?!?!_

Zexion: _Wrong! You'll never guess! :) Well, that's just wonderful...I guess. And...no._

Claire: _*runs in front of Demyx* Don't say that about Demyx! You can say that to Saix, though. :)_

Aerith: _Next we have _Yaridovich23_._

**0-0-0-0**

Darn! Missed! EOX! KILL THEM! *Eox stomps toward studio*  
Xemnas:  
Really? An adult you say? DUH! I meant like an old man!  
Xigbar:  
Why do you wear a ponytail?  
Xaldin:  
* you!  
Vexen:  
I give up.  
Lexaus:  
Answer the question i asked plz...OR DIE!  
Zexion:  
I love coal! YAY!  
Saix:  
Wolf  
Axel:  
It's called unhealthy.  
Demyx:  
Not my fault thats the case. Why do you shot 'dance water dance!'?  
Luxord:  
Ur boring!  
Marluxia:  
Why pink hair?  
Larxene:  
YOUR GOOD LOOKING! Anyway, if you could change your weapon, what'd you change  
it to?  
RoxaS:  
Sure they r...  
Namine:  
Well, im just saying in case Axel or Marluxia get...urges...  
BYE EVERYONE! HAVE A NICE DEATH!

**0-0-0-0**

Claire: _Oh...wow._

Sora: _That thing's HUGE!!!_

Aerith: _Let's stop it after the questions are finished._

Claire: _Sounds good._

Xemnas: _I have seen that all kids call adults "old." I that case, I do not care what you say._

Xigbar: _Cause it's awesome!_

Xaldin: _I have no comeback..._

Lexaeus: _And what would that be?_

Zexion: _Good! Because that's what you're getting!_

Axel: _I eat! _

Demyx: _It's a cool phrase, don't you think?_

Luxord: _Hm...Maybe._

Marluxia: _I've already had this debate!_

Larxene: _Any kind of big gun. _

Roxas: _They are! You've never seen those before?!_

Namine: _Oh...creepy._

Claire: _We will NOT! Fire cannon!!!_

Sora: _*fires enormous cannon, but it only makes a big hole* Grr! Thunder! *shoots thunder & makes the huge thing stumble* Ha! Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!_

Aerith: _I think Sora's got it handled there._

Claire: _Yeah! Go Sora! Next is from _0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0_._

**0-0-0-0**

HiHi Again!  
*whispers "You're Welcome to Saix."*  
Hmm. Questions.  
Axel!  
*hands you earplugs for when annoying Yaoi fangirls attack you with  
questions*  
1.) Football, Hockey or Baseball?  
2.) Invader Zim, Futurama or Family Guy?  
3.) Have you ever thought about how similar you and Reno are?  
I gots to go play Baseball with my lil bro.  
-Later!

**0-0-0-0**

Axel: _Yes! That's what I've needed all along! Thank you!_ _Football or hockey. Invader Zim!! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it before._

Aerith: _Ok, next is from _videogamewriter_._

**0-0-0-0**

Ok then just to get this out of my system I compare Super Smash Brothers  
Brawl characters with Kingdom Hearts.  
Sora-Pit  
Kairi-Zelda

Roxas-Link or Lucas  
Namine-Peach  
Ike-Cloud  
Now you would think of me as weird freak.  
Onto my waiting to be answered questions.  
Zexion:  
1)Have you ever read the Twilight series before?  
2)Do you also read amine and manga?  
Claire:  
1)If you were to pick one Organization member who would it be?  
2)Do you play video games? Favourites?  
3)Caramelldansen is the best!  
Sora:  
1)What shoe size are you?  
2)Where did you get the crown pendent from? I want one!  
3)When you were hugging Kairi when you met each other why didn't you kiss  
her?  
Riku:  
1)When in KH1 how are you able to be buff in such a young age?  
2)At the time you said you were going to share a papou fruit with Kairi did  
you really mean it?  
3)Do you like Xion?  
Roxas:  
1)Why does your theme sound so emo?  
2)Have you ever tried singing? *cough*JesseMcartney*cough*  
3)Is it sad that your friends didn't notice you in the comic even though you  
stabbed Hayner through with ice cream?  
4)How does it feel eating tons of Sea Salt ice cream?  
Demyx:  
1)My seven year old brother wants to be just like you. He pretends he's you  
all around the house.  
2)Love the hair.  
3)Ever heard the song "I like my sitar"?  
Axel:  
1)You are awesome!!  
Kairi:  
1)Do you have any idea what your keyblade is called?  
2)Who do you like better Riku or Sora?  
Namine:  
1)Your drawings are unique.  
2)Is all you do is draw do you like to do anything else besides it?  
Thanks lots.

**0-0-0-0**

Zexion: _Yeah, but they're not the best books I've ever read. Yep._

Claire: _Well, I'm glad he's not here. Roxas. Of course I do!!! Well, Kingdom Hearts, LittleBigPlanet is really cute, and the rest of the ones I have are lame. I am a fan of Final Fantasy though. You don't have to tell me that!!_

Sora: _*crosses his arms* Not telling! I don't really know... Because I didn't feel like it, Ok?!_

Riku: _I...worked out..? Yeah. No! ...Well, maybe...No!!_

Roxas: _I didn't choose it, so I have no idea! Well-_

Claire: _Yes, and he sucks!_

Roxas: _That's your opinion! Yeah, it was pretty devastating... It gets normal, ya know?_

Demyx: _Wow. What a fan. Thanks. Yes, and it ROCKS!!! *throws fist into the air*_

Axel: _I know, right?!_

Kairi: _No, apparently I'm supposed to name it myself but I haven't thought of anything. Sora._

Namine: _Thank you. Um...I can't really think of anything at the moment. Hehe..._

Sora: _And last but not least, _xxxNamiCxxx_._

**0-0-0-0**

Hiya, XD, I have some questions:  
Sora:  
1. I Like u, ur are are deffinally a fav character *Hugs*  
2. Do u ever wonder why the keyblade choosed u?  
3. why do u wear clown shoes? (not like I don't like them, they look good on  
u but just wondering)  
4. Do u like Roxas as ur Nobody?  
Roxas:  
1. U are my fav boy Nobody, I have liked u since the start *Hugs*  
u like Namine because Sora likes Kairi, or u just like because of  
herself?  
3. Do u like being Sora's Nobody?  
Namine:  
1. Fav Girl Nobody, *Big Hugs*  
2. What do u like about Roxas?  
Claire:  
1. Whos ur fav out of the KH charaters? (can tell me in secrect if u want)

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: _And they say I don't have fans. Well, yeah. Because that's what size I have to have. Sure, he's pretty cool._

Roxas: _*to Sora* That's another fan._

Sora: _Shut up!_

Roxas: _Because Sora likes Kairi. No._

Sora: _WHAT?!?!_

Namine: _That's so sweet. Thanks. He's super cute!_

Claire: _Oh wow. Well, let's see. There's Riku, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Cloud in KH2, Leon in KH2, and Yuffie. I don't like, like-like them, though!_

Aerith: _Ok, well hope you enjoyed!_

Sora: _Yeah!_

Claire: _See yall next time in..._

Claire & Sora: _Ask Kingdom Hearts!!!_

_--- _

I'm so lazy!!! I had to _make_ myself finish this one, creating a fight between the two sides of my brain! Gah!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Claire: Hey! We're back!

Sora: Like we were ever gone.

Claire: Yeah, whatever. No special guest for today! Sorry!

Sora: Alright, first questions are from Org. XIII is better than the Akatski.

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) Thank you, Mr. I Can't Even Think Of An Adjective That's Cool Enough To  
Describe You. (Yes, I look up to you that much.)  
2) What are your thoughts on Aerosmith?

To Roxas,  
1) Thank God, he's gone! I've hated Seifer ever since I was eight! Thank you!  
If you need anything: money, a place to stay, a kidney, just ask!

To Axel,  
1) Okay, chill out! I'm just sayin' that you never seemed to be the  
skateboard type! It's awesome that you are though!  
2) What's your favorite Tony Hawk game?

To Saix,  
1) I have nothing else to say, except...  
2) I HATE YOU, SAIX!!

To Marluxia,  
1) But brown hair is much MORE manlier! Do I have to give the examples of  
great brown-haired people again? Rob Thomas (rock star and lead singer of  
Matchbox Twenty), Bam Margera (pro skater and certified dare-devil), Leon  
(totally freakin' awesome dude with a badass scar), and the list just goes on  
and on!

To Cloud,  
1) I'd just like to point out that I'm a girl.

To Claire,  
1) Oh, alright. As long as you know it was all Roxas's fault.  
2) ...Why would you wind up being killed? (Am I missin' something here?)

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: He has a big mouth.

Claire: True dat! *high-fives*

Roxas: Hm. I might just have to take you up on that.

Sora: You have kidney cancer?!

Claire: Kidney cancer?? I thought it was kidney disease.

Sora: No, it's kidney cancer.

Claire: Ohhh.

Axel: The one with the skateboard! I don't know, I just buy 'em.

Saix: *pouts* No one likes me.

Claire: Aww. That's not true!

Saix: Oh really?

Claire: No.

Marluxia: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Cloud: Ok then. Young lass...?

Claire: Long story.

Sora: Next is from Yaridovich23.

**0-0-0-0**

Curse you all! Especially you Sora! *kicks Sora in the shin*  
Xemnas:  
Why do you want a heart so badly?  
Xigbar:  
No, it's girly! Girl! XIGBAR IS A GIRL!  
Xaldin:

Vexen:  
Boring.  
Lexaues:  
If you won't pay attention, then no pizza 4 u!  
Zexion:  
How many books have you read?  
Saix:  
Wanna steak wolf-man?  
Axel:  
How often? Once, twice a year?  
Demyx:  
I know it's cool, but im asking why you shout it!  
Luxord:  
What would you gamble for a condite (sp?) bar?  
Marly and Marly:  
Well, fine, petal girl!  
Larxene:  
So, interested in things on the LARGE side, huh? BWAHAHAHA!  
Roxas:  
I have seen them, on girls and homos, such as yourself.  
Namine:  
Aren't you glad I pointed that out?  
I have given up on klling you guys...BYE!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: *falls over on the ground in pain*

Claire: Drama queen.

Xemnas: Because I have always wanted to feel...hatred.

Xigbar: SHH!!!!

Vexen: Stupid!

Claire: Great comeback.

Lexaeus: No!! Me wantz!!

Zexion: Yeah, like I've really counted!

Saix: No!!...*snatches steak*

Axel: Grr!! Look! *takes hamburger from Sora and eats it all*

Sora: Hey!

Claire: Haha! Now go puke it up!

Axel: *glares* No!

Claire: Whatever. *turns back*

Axel: *looks around and runs to the bathroom*

Demyx: That IS why! What else can I say?

Luxord: Shampoo!

Marluxia: It's petal _guy_!

Larxene: What's with the evil laugh?

Roxas: So am I a girl or a homo? Huh?!

Claire: Hm. So that's your comeback. It really bugs me when someone can't come up with a good comeback.

Namine: Yes.

Claire: Good!

Sora: Last is Khfangirl681213.

**0-0-0-0**

WE! I GOT IN THE TALENT SHOW! YEAH!  
Sora: 1. Have you ever tried to disguise yourself as Roxas just to see if you  
could pull it off, then started walking around either TWTNW or Twilight Town?  
2. Do you still have that letter that Kairi sent to you? It was really  
pretty.  
3. WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAVE CHARACTERS IN CoM?!  
4. *cough*Roxas is better than you!*cough*  
5. Still hate you  
Riku: 1. Well, actually, it goes both ways: if you don't know me, how can you  
say you hate me?!  
2. Do you ever have the urge to just walk up to a yaoi fangirl and just beat  
the crap out of her? Please say yes!  
3. Do you still wear the Org. cloak and blindfold every once in a while?  
4. I LOVE YOU, YOU SEXY BEAST! DARKNESS IS ULTRA SEXY!  
Roxas: 1. Don't listen to them! You have a beautiful voice!  
2. How do you feel about the fact that some people pair up Namine with Sora  
or Riku, or even Axel and Zexion? (Actually, besides you, there are a lot of  
pairings involving her, and some are, unfortunately, yuri.)  
3. I LOVE YOU!  
Larxene: 1. It must get so tiresome with all of the boys in the Org. and  
almost no one to talk to girl-to-girl. I pity you.  
2. Ever consider killing, oh, I don't know, either Xemnas or Saix?  
Marluxia: 1. Don't worry, I still love you!  
2. Can I give you a pet-name, Marluxia-dono?  
3. Which do you prefer: Marly or Mar-Mar? ^^  
Vexen: 1. I love you, but do you know any cheats on how to beat you in  
Re:CoM?  
Zexion: 1. Don't lie, Zexion-kun! I looked it up online, it's called 'Kingdom  
Hearts Wiki'. It's a story, not a spellbook, or a dictionary. Though you can  
use spells with it.  
2. Who's your favorite character in Twilight?  
3. In TWTNW, which is your favorite room to just relax and have some  
alone-time in?  
Demyx: 1. Did you know one of my friends thinks you're bi-polar?! XDXDXDXDXD  
Everybody who answered a question gets cookies, including Claire, because  
she's cool like that!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: No, but that's a really good idea. Oh, no! I forgot it in the Realm of Darkness!! Crap! Because if I didn't they would have "killed" me. What? Yeah, I really don't care.

Riku: Ugh...well now can I say you're getting annoying? Yep. No.

Roxas: Thank you. You're the first... Yeah, I don't really care because I know that some people are stupid like that and they don't deserve to get that much attention.

Larxene: Yep, pretty sad isn't it? Oh yes, many times.

Marluxia: Uh...ok. Marly, I guess.

Vexen: Nope, I'm not giving anything away!

Zexion: Never believe Wiki's. I think-

Claire: Seriously? You will NOT talk about Twilight in front of me.

Zexion: Uh...ok. The library.

Demyx: That's wierd...

Claire: Oh yeah! High-five! *holds up hand*

Sora: Alright, that's it for today!

Claire: Bye!


	19. Ask Kingdom Hearts is Asking

Hi there, everyone. First, I'd like to point out that this chapter is not in it's same format. That's because we need to have a little talk. You know how this fic is powered by **reviews**? Well, I'm not getting a lot of power at the moment. The thing is, I _have_ been getting loads of **views**, but no **reviews**. I have no idea why yall aren't **reviewing** but are **viewing** the heck out of me. It really doesn't make much sense, ya know? So if you are reading this at the moment, **REVIEW**!!!! Ask some characters questions! That's what this is all about! You're starting to tick me off with the **view** then no **review**. So come on, people! **REVIEW!!!**

---

Just review!!!


	20. Chapter 18

Claire: *walks into studio with Sora behind her and sneezes* Gaw! This place is dusty!

Sora: Well, what do you think? We haven't used it in like forever because of your laziness!

Claire: *glares* Shut up.

Sora: Well, we might as well get started. *dusts off his regular seat and sits down*

Claire: *does the same and looks at the papers on the desk* That's more reviews than normal.

Sora: At the moment you are totally clueless aren't you?!

Claire: Be quiet! The first one's from Yaridovich23

**0-0-0-0**

Sora:  
I laugh at your pain...well...here I go! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
Xemnas:  
Yeah, but let's look at it in a different way, you get your heart, turn back to Xehanort, then you are weak enough even for Sora to kick your butt. Moron.  
Xigbar:  
How good is your aim?  
Xaldin:  
I'm skipping you  
Vexen:  
Are you like Michael Jackson?  
Lexaues:  
No! You don't getz! *throws the last pizza into a fire*  
Zexion:  
Well, sorry.  
How tall are you shorty?  
Saix:  
GET THE BONE! *throws a bone over Saix's head*  
Axel:  
Emo!  
Demyx:  
What would you do if ur sitar broke?  
Luxord:  
Ok then, what would you do for a condite (sp?) bar?  
Marly:  
No, I meant petal GIRL  
Larxene:  
The real question is, why DIDN'T I do an evil laugh?  
Roxas:  
Your both.  
Well, that's all for now! Oh, one more thing...*knees Sora in the ribs*

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Nice.

Xemnas: No! I'd have the power of research!!

Xigbar: The best in all the worlds!

Vexen: Does that mean that I'm dead?

Lexaeus: NOOOO!!!!!You monster!!!!

Zexion: Apparently not that tall.

Saix: *let's it fly over his head* No.

Axel: Meano!

Claire: That made you sound retarded, Axel.

Axel: Well, you're a meano, too!

Demyx: Buy a new one of course!

Luxord: I dunno. What would YOU do for a klondike bar?

Marluxia: You are such a racist!! *runs off*

Larxene: ......

Roxas: Do you get a kick out of insulting people everywhere you go or something?

Sora: *falls on floor* I'm gonna need some hockey gear...

Claire: Next is from Furryfur

**0-0-0-0**

OMFG! I forgot to review! I blame Saix puppy for it's cuteness.  
Larxene- =Stabs fork into banana= =Long awakward pause= Yea.  
Sora- What do you think of chris from sonic x?  
Roxas- i hate Yaoi. What about You?  
Axel- How can you answer this question? Got it memorized?  
Saix- Your so cute! =Throws bone= Fetch boy!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Who?

Roxas: Totally agree.

Axel: I-I-I don't know!! AHHH!!!!

Saix: Ugh! What is with you people?!

Sora: And the next one is from  is better than the Akatski

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) Okay, that IS true...I was kinda talkin' about his music though. (I have problems with being specific.)  
2) ...I got nothing.

To Roxas,  
1) Okay, maybe not a kidney, but money and a place to stay are definate. I get quesy in hospitals.

To Saix,  
1) Well, I don't know about everyone. I just know I hate you.

To Marluxia,  
1) Hey! Don't 'yeah, yeah, yeah' me! ...no one ever takes me seriously...

To Cloud,  
1) Hey, don't sweat it. I can see how you would think I'm a guy. I AM a major tomboy. No big deal.

To Claire,  
1) Oh...kay...If it's about the CD breaking, I really don't care. I already have all the songs downloaded onto my computer. I was about to sell it on eBay anyway.

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: Um...I like his roller coaster.

Claire: You mean the one at MGM Studios?

Sora: It's Hollywood Studios.

Claire: Yeah, who gives a crap? But yeah that's my favorite roller coaster like ever! It's so amazing.

Leon: Totally.

Roxas: That's Ok. I don't have kindey cancer, so that's fine.

Saix: That's fine, because everyone else hates me anyway so why even go on with life?

Claire: Eh, just go crawl into your emo corner.

Marluxia: Ohh! I'm sorry. *comforts*

Cloud: Oh, that's cool.

Claire: Yeah go ahead that's fine. You do whatever you want with it.

Sora: Next?

Claire: Furryfur...again.

**0-0-0-0**

I FORGOT TO REVIEW! I blame you Larxene! =Throws lipsticks at her= Take that!  
Xemnas- Here have a crossant.  
Xigbar- Were you in the army?  
Which one of you is 3?  
For 3- Hello Saix puppy!  
Vexen- Do you belive in the Tails doll? They say it steals your soul.  
For 4- Are you the Saix puppy?  
For 5- I'm pretty sure you Lexiues? (sorry for spelling.) Do you have a girlfriend?  
Zexion- Are you a relative of Xion? Take the Ze away and it says Xion. Here a book.  
Wait... Who's number seven?  
Axel- Take this! =Throws Fangirl at her= What you get for almost destroing Roxas!  
Demyx- Do you like france?  
Luxord- The gambler of Fate. Wait! Like Faith? =holy music plays.=  
Marxulia- I like flowers too. Can you give a tip?  
Larxene- I hate you even cause your ** kh:Recom =Plays it and Dies= JEEZ!  
Roxas- can you kill larxene?  
Sora- Wow.  
Riku- Run! Sepiroth says you stole his look!  
Sepiroth- =Throws Tails doll at him= steal his soul!  
Kairi- Yo!  
Namine- Do you want to marry sora?  
The author- Hi.  
Nya~

**0-0-0-0**

Xemnas: *takes* Why thank you.

Xigbar: No..?

Everyone in the Org. including Sora and Claire: *points to Xaldin* Xaldin!!

Xaldin: I am not Saix!

Vexen: I believe in everything. No, I am not the Saix puppy.

Lexaeus: No.

Zexion: Um...no I'm pretty sure I'm not. *takes slowly* Thanks?

Claire: Haha! That would be Saix!

Axel: *screams like a girl and runs away*

Demyx: Yeah, sure.

Claire: DIE!!! *whacks Demyx to unconsciousness* I'm a proud Italian.

Luxord: No...

Claire: Ha! I used to say that.

Marluxia: Tip on what? I confused.

Larxene: Yeah. I'm a very hard opponent.

Roxas: I could try, but that would be that last thing I would have done in my life.

Sora: *looks around* Wow what??

Riku: Phst! My hair just grew. I have my rights.

Sephiroth: MWAHAHAHA!!!! I have no soul!!

Kairi: Hey, wassup?

Namine: What? Since when did I like Sora?

Claire: Hehe. I got a hi. And I'm not even part of Kingdom Hearts. I'm awesome!!

Sora: The next review is from Khfangirl681213

**0-0-0-0**

Alright, alright, fine, I'm reviewing!  
Sora: Was there any certain member of Organization XI that you actually enjoyed killing? Still hate you, just so you know. AH, I GOT A JESSE MCCARTNEY SONG IN MY HEAD BECAUSE I SAID A TITLE TO ONE OF HIS SONGS! Not that that's a bad thing.  
Riku: I don't care how annoying you think I am. I mean, I'm a fangirl, what'd you expect? Anyway, what kind of music do you listen to?  
Roxas: I can't take it anymore, I gotta do it! Okay, I want to challenge you to a Jesse McCartney song, uh, thingie. Each time I review, I'll give you lyrics to a song by Jesse, and you have to guess what song it is. Do you accept my challenge?  
Larxene: I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you believe that people pair you up with NAMINE'?! Of all people!  
Marly: Honestly, since you'd make a WAY better Superior than Xemnas, why don't you just do everyone a favor and kill him?  
Axel: I found this video on youtube called 'The Axel song', and you have to listen to it! Find the lyrics online, it's awesome!  
Demyx: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU THE NEXT TIME I PLAY MY GAME! WAH!  
Zexion: (Whispers to him) Tell me who your fave Twilight character is on this sheet of paper! (Hands paper without anyone noticing)  
Saix: Still hate your guts.  
Claire: When are you going to update 'Sora, Riku, and the notes'?  
Whoever answered questions gets cake!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Saix.

Riku: Rock, Hevy Metal. That kind of stuff.

Roxas: No!!! Not a challenge! I suck at challenges!! I'm gonna have to decli-

Claire: He accepts. *smiles*

Roxas: But I-

Claire: *gives death glare*

Roxas What she said.

Larxene: That's because they have no other girls to go with so they choose the only one. Not that I'm like that or anything, those people are freakin idiots.

Marluxia: Like I could! My plan failed and I've given up.

Axel: Mk...

Demyx: I know it's so sad! *cries along with*

Claire: *notices and sighs* You're very lucky I'm feeling generous today.

Zexion: *scribbles down name*

Claire: *snatches paper* Bella? Is that a girl? Ooooo! You like the girl!!!

Zexion: Shut up! *grabs paper and hands back to Khfangirl681213*

Claire: Hehe. I guess it's been too long, eh? I already did.

Sora: xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl is up next

**0-0-0-0**

I'm reviewing again! I'm sorry!

To Kairi -  
1. Did you know on YouTube there is this video where people look up your dress and they can see your... undies. I'm jsut saying... you can see the lace and a red ribbon. Maybe you should wear some shorts under your dress...

To Roxas -  
1. Do you like living in Sora or w.e?  
2. How come... you're sexy... and Sora is just cute?

To Sora -  
1. Have you ever tried to straighten your hair? And if you did... did your hair like just poof back into place? :D  
2. How was it traveling with Goofy and Donald? Did they ever annoy you?

To Namine -  
1. Are you shy?  
2. Did you feel bad replacing Sora's memories of Kairi with you?  
3. Have you ever been to Disney World? Because if you haven't, I'd so take you. :D

**0-0-0-0**

Kairi: That's probably a good idea.

Roxas: No, it's horrible. Well...I-

Claire: Dude! I totally believe that! I have so asked myself that same question!

Roxas and Sora: *look in disbelief*

Claire: W-What?

Sora: If I did it would be kinda longish and weird so, no. Yes!! Goofy's a freak and Donald doesn't know when to shut up.

Claire: And final is Zexion's Wife...and that would be the username I'm not actually saying that they're uh...yeah nevermind.

**0-0-0-0**

Okayies! I've got a couple questions for Zexion! BTW your my most favorite!

Okay!

1)Do you like the name 'Zexy'?

2)Do you like to read real novels? (GhostGirl, Twilight Ect.)

3)Can i have a hug?

Thnak you for your time!

**0-0-0-0**

Zexion: Thanks :) Eh, I don't really care but I do like being called by my real name. Oh yeah, I read every kind of book. Sure. *hugs*

Claire: Ok now, everyone. Don't be all, "Oh! She's not gonna do another one, because she took like 2 months to do the last one!" Well that's not true. I'm doing two more. *holds up two fingers*

Sora: Just like we said before.

Claire: So, if you got something to ask...

Sora: Ask it now.

Claire: K, bye!!


	21. Ask Kingdom Hearts is Apologizing

Alright everyone. Here's my excuse on why I haven't updated Ask Kingdom Hearts. My crappy computer broke down so I've been using my dad's laptop. I've been using this one to write stories with and guess what? My whole Ask Kingdom Hearts chapter 19 is in that one. As soon as I can get my computer fixed, I will update. I promise.

~~I hope yall aren't that mad 3


	22. Chapter 19

Claire: I got a new computer! Hi-five!

Sora: Nope. You still took too long.

Claire: *sticks out tongue* Not my fault.

Sora: Alright. Hey Cloud!

Cloud: Sup?

Claire: Yay! *hugs Cloud* It's been like forever since you've came on the show!

Cloud: *sweatdrop* Yes...

Sora: Ok! This first one's from Yaridovich23

**0-0-0-0**

Xemnas: How will that help?!  
Xigbar: Is that eye color natural or a lab accident?  
Xaldin: F* you!  
Vexen: Yes, it does. How does it feel to be dead?  
Lexaues: BWAHAHAHA!  
Zexion: HAHAHA!  
Saix: Fine, **.  
Axel: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
Demyx: Why are you useless?  
Luxord: I'd kill all of you.  
Marluxia: ...racist?  
Larxene: That's right, be silent in FEAR! MWAHAHAHA!  
Roxas: Yes.

**0-0-0-0**

Xemnas: I knew you'd be too stupid to understand!!!

Xigbar: Dude, I'm from a video game. It's real.

Xaldin: You really hate me, don't you?

Vexen: Pretty good actually.

Lexaeus: Evil...

Zexion: Overreaction.

Axel: How am I supposed to freakin know??!!

Demyx: I'm not useless! I'm just lazy.

Luxord: Heh...Nice.

Marluxia: Oh wait...

Larxene: Yeah, right! Like I'd ever be afraid of you. Nobodies totally pwn real people.

Roxas: *shakes head* Sick...

Claire: *still hugging Cloud*

Sora: *smirk*

Cloud: *glare* This one's from Furryfur.

**0-0-0-0**

Author- Are you angry at me for reviewing too much? Do you like waffles? Do  
you have it memorized?  
Larxene- Hiss! Evil lady!  
Saix- he he yay. Your number 11 right?  
Jigbar- Jig. Heh heh.

**0-0-0-0**

Claire: *lets go of Cloud* Nah. It makes me look better. More reviews=more viewers. Yes, very much. Crap! No, I forgot!

Larxene: Thank you.

Saix: That would be seven...

Sora: Xigbar...?

Xigbar: I'm not sure...

Claire: Next is Xxthe cloaked schemerxX

**0-0-0-0**

larxene, why are you always so crabby?? did you die on your period and so now  
you always have your period??

zexion,will you give me a hug?? i know how it feels to be short! im in 8th  
grade and im 4ft. 10...

zigbar, whats under that eyepatch?

**0-0-0-0**

Larxene: *in a sing-song voice* Not telling!

Zexion: Why does everyone feel inclined to give me a hug?

Claire: Because you're so huggable, Zexy! *squeezes the life out of him*

Zexion: *stumbles and side hugs Xxthe cloaked schemerxX*

Xigbar: Haha! Nothing.

Sora: Next one! is better than the Akatski

Claire: I think it's a tye...

Sora: No, not that!

Claire: What?

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) ...That's only cuz roller coasters, man.  
2) Uh...do you like...Bon Jovi? ...No, not you, Bon Jovi. Go play with your  
squeaky toy. *shoos away brown Great Dane* Sorry, that's my dog, Bon Jovi.  
3) I know this is sorta early, since your birthday isn't until the 23rd...but  
still. Happy birthday, Leon.  
4) Guess what?! You're my new computer cursor!

To Roxas,  
1) Okay, then! ...Want some ice cream? *holds out sea-salt ice cream bar to  
Roxas*

To Saix,  
1) Well, it's your fault for being so dang hate-able!

To Marluxia,  
1) No, it's okay...I get it. People don't take teenage girls seriously  
nowadays... Heck, even the ten year olds on my street don't take me  
seriously!

To Cloud,  
1) Yeah, it is!  
2) Um...do YOU like Bon Jovi? The guy, not my dog.  
3) Cloud the chocobo says 'hi'! ...Yes, I named a toy chocobo after you. So  
what?!

To Claire,  
1)Yeah, I sold it about two weeks ago and I got the money for these! *holds  
up Rob Thomas's two albums, "...Something to Be" and "cradlesong"*

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: Sure, why not? Thanks! Aw, dude. That's like really awesome.

Roxas: Sweet! *snatches and devourers*

Saix: Hmph!

Marluxia: So sad...

Cloud: Yeah, I love Great Danes.

Claire: *faceplam*

Cloud: Somehow...it doesn't seem that creepy.

Claire: And I'm hoping that you put the other CD on your mp3?

Sora: Next!

Claire: Khfangirl681213.

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Still hate you  
Riku: I agree. ROCK MUSIC IS THE BEST!  
Kairi: ...Useless  
Roxas: Break down, all the pressure that surrounds you. Allow, it all to fade  
away. We can move on. Looking in our rear view mirrors.  
Larxene: How come the first time I fought you in Re:CoM, it took me four or  
five tries to beat you, but the second time when I had to kill you (wah!!) I  
beat you on my first try, WHEN you were stronger?  
Marly-dono: Do you have any idea how friggin' smexy you look in the new  
CoM?!  
Demyx: Actually, I wanted you to die, I just didn't want to fight you 'cuz of  
how hard you were. But now I know some cheats, and I beat you on my second  
try!  
Axel: WHY MUST THE SMEXY DIE YOUNG?! (I have to do the part where you  
sacrifice yourself)  
Vexen: I joined your fanclub on Facebook! And would you mind killing my  
friends, they hate Repliku. XD JK  
Zexion: I love Bella, too! And Edward, and Alice, and etc. BTW, I ADDED YOUR  
VOICE ACTOR AS A FRIEND ON FACEBOOK!  
Lexaeus: Don't pay no mind to all the insults people give you. You're  
awesome, Lex! :D  
Xemnas: Go die.  
Saix: You too. FETCH! (Throws a bone at his head)  
Claire: You're awesome! :D

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: *sad*

Roxas: We can go anywhere.

Claire: It's true, Roxas. Since you have portals and all that shizz.

Roxas: No. That's the name of the song.

Claire: *gasp* You actually knew it?!

Roxas: *nods*

Sora: Wow!

Claire: Did he win?!

Larxene: Not sure. But I don't really care.

Marluxia: I know! It's even too much for me!

Demyx: Ch-Cheater!

Axel: I know. It's really sad.

Claire: ...How is, like, anyone here?? Aren't they all dead?

Vexen: Thank you.

Zexion: What about _my _fanclub??

Claire: Why am I getting ignored?!

Lexaeus: Thanks.

Saix: Really?! NO!!

Claire: Aw! Thank youz! *hugs*

Sora: xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl is up!

**0-0-0-0**

I'M BACK -gets shot- xD

To Sora-  
1. When Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days comes out next month, are you gonna buy it?

To Roxas -  
1. I love you o.o -cough- anyways...  
2. Can I have a hug? 3

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Already did!

Roxas: Of course! *hug*

Cloud: Travling Mercant Yue.

**0-0-0-0**

i Have some questions!  
to Axel: have you every heard of the story "Inkheart"? theres a guy like you  
in there but he doesn't say "Got it Memorized" hes like a fire-dancer. and  
theirs this dragon fire god if you were to find it, would you fight it to see  
if you were stronger or try to be-friend it?  
To Zexion: your like my favorite Kingdom hearts Chacarter!! your awesome! can  
i have a hug?

**0-0-0-0**

Claire: Ooo! I read that! But never finished it... :(

Sora: *snickers*

Axel: Yeah, I saw the movie. Yeah, that's pretty much my own saying anyway. Fight it. Nothing's stronger than me!

Zexion: *whispers to Claire* What number is this?

Claire: About 30.

Zexion: Sure. *hug*

Sora: NEXT UP!

Cloud: xxxNamiCxxx !

**0-0-0-0**

Hi, hi, I'm back. sorry for not reviewing in a while (I bet u don't even  
remeber me, XD) anyways:  
To Sora:  
1.) Dont worry if u don't like people hating u, I still like u *HUGS*  
2.) do you like being the main character of the game?  
3.) Do you hate it that Roxas does not like you very much?  
To Roxas:  
1.) You have to stop being mean to Sora, u may be my Fav boy nobody, but that  
does not mean I can't be upset with u. *No Hugs, gives Sora his Hugs, again*  
2.) Who do you think is the cutes girl in the group? why?  
To Kairi:  
1.) I never gave you a hug last time, well heres one *Hugs*  
2.) what was your fav part u did in the game?  
To Namine:  
1.) I still love ya, ^-^ *HUGS*  
2.) who in the Orginazation u hate? who is the one u like (don't choose  
Roxas, choose someone else)  
To Claire: Hi, XD

Thats all PLEASE UPDATE SOON, XDD

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: Aw! Thanks! Yeah, I get most screen time. Nah. We pretty much don't like each other equally.

Roxas: I'll think about it...(not really) Kairi, because she's not supposed to be mine, so I have to have her.

Kairi: Um...Probably when I fought with Riku with the Keyblade he gave me.

Namine: Marluxia. Demyx, he's the nicest.

Claire: Hey, wassup?

Sora: Plumalchemyst would be last.

**0-0-0-0**

Demyx: Eheh um would you play lucy in the sky with diamonds please

**0-0-0-0**

Claire&Sora: *worried look*

Claire: Um...

Sora: Is that possible?

Demyx: Sure it is! *starts singing and playing his sitar*

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_Lucy in the sky so blue!_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_She got diamonds in her tu-tu! _

Claire, Cloud, Sora: *FACEPALM*

Demyx: Thank you! *bows*

Cloud: That wasn't...

Claire: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Sora: I had no idea Demyx was that stupid.

Claire: Alright then! That concludes the second to last chapter of ASK KINGDOM HEARTS!

Sora: OH NOO!!!!!

Claire: I know! It's so sad!

Cloud: Make sure you review so you can get on the final chapter.

Sora: That would be a good idea.

Claire: Yup! **So make sure you review and don't forget to ask the rest of your waiting questions! This is your last chance!**

Sora: Bye!

Cloud: Bye.

Claire: See ya'll later!


	23. Chapter 20 Last one! or is it?

Claire: I'm alive! *dodges many sharp objects thrown at her*

Sora: *holds up shield* You are hated.

Claire: ):

Sora: But it's OK! Because Ichigo is are special guest today!

Ichigo: *waves* What's up?

Claire: Sora! He's not from Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: Oops.

Claire *hugs Ichigo* Sorry Ichigo, but you have to go. *kicks out of studio*

Ichigo: *from outside the studio* But I want to be in the show!

Claire&Sora: No! Kingdom Hearts peoples only!

Sora: But you're not from Kingdom Hearts either...

Claire: Who cares? On with the show!

Sora: OK! The first one is from Khfangirl681213 . And she says...

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: ...(falls asleep)  
Riku: SMEXY IN 358!  
Kairi: How is it that even when you were given a Keyblade and you wanted to  
help Sora, he ended up helping you and almost being devoured by Heartless?  
Namine': Your life is so depressing! Hug?  
Xemnas: Hehe, your final form outfit looks like a cow. ...Moo XD  
Xigbar: Dude, love the weapons in 358!  
Xaldin: HOW DARE YOU INSULT LOVE IN 358!  
Vexen: Hey, Grandpa, did you know that Axel invaded your room AND read the  
book you wrote on Namine'? (BTW, WHY did you write a book on her?)  
Lexaeus: Hug, Teddy Bear?  
Zexion: I joined yours too. But think about it, I added your voice actor, and  
no one elses (coughQUINTONFLYNNcough)  
Fine, I won't ask for a hug. KISS? (dead serious)  
Saix: C'mon, puppy, you know you want the steak! GET THE STEAK! (throws  
t-bone)  
Axel: I hate you, but I love you, then I hate you again, then I love you  
again, then I mourn over you with actual tears. STOP BEING A FRIGGIN' CRYPTIC  
AND ACT LIKE YOURSELF, THEN I'LL KNOW IF I REALLY LIKE YOU!  
Demyx: laziest Nobody ever!  
Luxord: I lovers you, you British pimp! ^^ Hugs?  
Marluxia: Love you on Mission Mode! (and don't worry, I almost couldn't handle  
the smexiness, either!) Huggles, Mar-Mar dono? (Take that, Xemnas! D)  
Larxene: Same as Mar-Mar (except the whole smexiness thing! I'm not like  
that!) You make the guys look like sissies! GIRL POWER!  
Roxas: Congrats, internet dwell- I mean, person who knew the song! Okay then,  
hardest one: September 1, 2003/It took the life right out of me/Hung up the  
phone and raced out the door/Broken (Is crying) THIS IS A TRUE STORY, TOO! And  
it makes me think of Axel dying. T.T Poor emo child, you need a hug, too!  
Claire: Great fanfic, and I hope you'll continue writing, buddy!  
Before I leave, I want to share some facts about the cast. Xigbar's japanese  
voice actor voiced over James Bond and Davey Jones, there's a VERY convincing  
photo of Quinton Flynn dressed as Paul McCartney on Facebook, Vincent Corazza  
first starred on The Cheetah Girls with Disney (AND HE'S TUXEDO MASK IN SAILOR  
MOON! SQUEAL!), Keith Ferguson is Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary  
Friends, Derek Stephen Prince is Uryu from Bleach, and today's my birthday! :D

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: *falls asleep too*

Riku: Aren't I always?

Claire: Yes...

Kairi: Because the producers are sexist and have to make the girl weak and helpless. *pouts*

Claire: Um...not Larxene...

Kairi: Shut up!

Namine: Thank you. *hugs gratefully*

Claire: I think it looks more like a zebra. XP

Xemnas: Grrr...

Xigbar: I know, dude! I'm awesome!

Xaldin: I'll insult whatever I want to insult!

Vexen: He what? *storms out*

Lexaeus: Um..sure *hugs*

Zexion: *cough* OK? *cough*

Claire: Um... Are you obsessed with Quinton Flynn er something?

Zexion: Seriously? Do I have to?

Claire: It's a question. Answer it.

Zexion: Fine. *pecks on cheek*

Saix: No! And stop calling me puppy!

Claire: *grabs steak and shoves it in his mouth*

Axel: But you know deep, deep down you really really love me.

Demyx: Yes!

Luxord: Haha! Yes. *hugs*

Marluxia: *hugs* Yeah! Take that, Xemnas!

Claire: *is confused*

Larxene: Ha! Just like Claire said earlier, I am amazing.

Claire: But I still don't like you 'cause you made me sad in Chain of Memories.

Larxene: *sticks out tongue*

Roxas: That was supposed to be hard? *plays Invincible*

Claire: *sniff* That _is_ a really sad song.

Jesse McCartney: Like it?

Everyone in the studio: *jumps*

Sora: Where'd you come from?

Jesse: The door...

Claire: Right...Get out now.

Jesse: ):

Claire: Thank youz! And of course I will! You can never get rid of me! NEVERRRRR!

Sora: Omgz! Happy really belated birthday!

Claire: *sings the Happy Really Belated Birthday song*

Sora: And thanks for those facts that _I _didn't even know!

Claire: You know a loootttt of stuff.

Sora: Alright! Next up is Yaridovich23!

**0-0-0-0**

THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER? *hits Sora in the gut with a hammer* That's so  
sad!  
Xemnas: You. Are. Boring.  
Xigbar: If you can make holes in space why don't you open one from under  
Sora's feet sending him into the sun?  
Xaldin: Ya. F*tard.  
Vexen: Shields are lame.  
Lexaues: Why don't you throw boulders at Riku?  
Zexion: Emo.  
Saix: Are you an elf?  
Axel: It's obvious isn't it? If a woodchck could chuck wood he'd chuck as  
much as he could! DUH!  
Demyx: LIAH!  
Luxord: Could you kill yourself for me?  
Marluxia: Idiotic idiot.  
Larxene: Oh, oh! You wanna fight, 'cause I'll give you a fight!  
Roxas: **!

**0-0-0-0**

Sora: *points to very large armor across his chest* I came prepared!

Xemnas: How dare you insult my quest for Kingdom Hearts!

Xigbar: Isn't it obvious? The World That Never Was doesn't have a sun. All we have is some heart shaped moon.

Lexaeus: I don't know.

Zexion: Scene.

Saix: No!

Claire: Psh! Werewolf!

Axel: Oh wow, you're sooo smart! *sarcasm*

Demyx: Eh?

Luxord: Heh...wait till morning.

Claire: *concerned*

Maruxia: Problematic child.

Claire: Ooooo!

Larxene: Fine! *takes out kunais*

Sora: OK, then. Here's Org. XIII is better than the Akatski.

**0-0-0-0**

To Leon,  
1) Well, it was either you, your father, or Seifer. Seifer immediately got  
denied, and I'd have to agree with you...you dad is a moron. So, you got  
picked for my cursor!  
2) So...since it's the last chapter and everything...one more hug?  
3) This is the last time I'll get to talk to you so I just have one thing to  
ask you: Who would win in in a three-way fight betwee you, Leon Belmont, and  
Leon Kennedy?

To Roxas,  
1) So remember buddy. I still own you one favor with no expiration date.  
We'll stay in touch.

To Saix,  
1) I still hate you, so as a wise man once said..."Shut the f* up,  
werewolf!"

To Marluxia,  
1) ...Why is it you remind me of Walter Bernhard so much?

To Cloud,  
1) Yeah, well...it's sad to say but...Bon Jovi's gone. He died 5 ago. May he  
rst in peace.  
2) On the bright side, Cloud the chocobo's still alive!

To Sephiroth,  
1) ...Are you related to Mathias Cronqvist in any way? I mean, the hair, the  
personality, the air of vampirism that surrounds you...it just seems like  
you're the Square-Enix reincarnation of Mathias.

To Claire,  
1) Oh, I did! No worries there!  
2) This was a great story. I really enjoyed it. It's such a shame that it had  
to end so soon. You're a great authoress.

So...I guess that's it. This is goodbye. Well, it was a good run, and it was  
fun while it lasted.

To everyone,  
1) Spiritul de Bon Jovi obliga pe toti! (Got a fluent Romanian speaker on  
hand?)

-Org13 out-

**0-0-0-0**

Leon: Alright! *thumbs up* Sure, sure. *hugs* Me. Definitely me.

Roxas: Great.

Saix: …

Claire: *cracking up*

Marluxia: I have no idea...

Claire: Wavy red hair...y'all kinda look alike.

Cloud: Five ago? Five what ago? That's great I guess...

Claire: Five what ago? *starts stressing out*

Sephiroth: I'm not sure...

Claire: Kay. Aw! I know, right? Thank youz!

Sora: Bye! *waves*

Claire: I had one, but she couldn't read it. Why?

Sora: OK! Next reviewer is...

Claire: Karianna2211 !

**0-0-0-0**

Last chance? And I just got here? WHAT? WHY?  
Oh well, at least I made it before the story ended. *put out*  
Question (and comment) time!  
Axel:  
1. You freaking rule! (fav character w00t!)  
2. Hug?  
3. Pyros unite!  
4. An actual question this time: Do those tattoos on your face mean  
something? If not, why did you put them there?  
Roxas:  
1. You are my second favorite. Congrats.  
2. What kind of music do you like to listen to?  
3. Smile!  
Zexion:  
1. You are my third favorite.  
2. I am a bibliophile. You?  
3. How do you fight using a book for crying out loud? They should have given  
you a more epic weapon.  
4. Hug?  
Demyx:  
1. Hiya!  
2. You are my fourth favorite.  
3. Do you like Linkin Park?  
Cloud:  
1. Your sword is epic. And I like your hair. You are, overall, pretty darned  
cool. Smile, okay?  
Kairi: I don't like you. T.T  
Riku: You're really cool! Is your hair natural? *hugs Riku w/o permission*  
Sorry about that. *embarrassed*  
Sora: Hi! Um... I don't think I have anything to say to you except...  
Hug?  
Sephiroth: You scare me. *hides*  
~Sorry if that was too long. I just wanted to get my questions out.  
And sorry about all the hugs. :S I like hugs and I always wanted to get  
hugged by video game characters...

Kari-chan has left the house!  
*disappears in a flash of lightning*

**0-0-0-0**

Axel: Yeah! *hugs* Not really. I just liked how they looked.

Roxas: Second?

Claire: Axel always beats you, Roxas. *snicker*

Roxas: Pretty much anything, but mostly Rock and others like that. Um...alright.*smiles awkwardly*

Zexion: Are you really asking that question?Yes, they should have. Sure. *hugs*

Demyx: Hi! Cool! Kinda, but sometimes they scare me.

Cloud: Thanks. Uh..sure.

Claire: I love Cloud's sword, it's freakin amazing. So is his hair, that's true.

Kairi: No one does :(

Riku: Yeah, it is. Um, it's cool.

Sora: Yay! OK! *hugs tightly*

Sephiroth: Boo!

Everyone: *cowers*

Sora: Woah...that was cool.

Claire: Alright, last one is Revolution Remix IX .

**0-0-0-0**

Oh! Last chapter? Where have I been all my life? XD Not an actually  
question, but hey, let's get on with the questions aye?  
Roxas:  
1. What's your favorite season and why?  
2. Do you enjoy beating the crap outta Seifer when your Struggling? Or does he  
beat you once in a while?  
Sora:  
1. Ealier I asked you pie or cake. You said pie. WHY PIE? though I can't  
really argue...pie is good...  
2. Have you ever thought of changing your outfit in the game? If so, to what?  
Luxord:  
1. Dude your piercings are awesome. But that's besides the point. Do you have  
more than what's shown?  
2. Okay, what do you think the ultimate showdown would be? Who against who is  
what I'm asking! And who do YOU think would win?  
Xemnas:  
1. Do you like Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts. You strike me as a Starbucks sort  
of person.  
2. What's your favorite movie? Mine's the Matrix right now. It changes from  
time to time.  
Axel:  
1. Sir, do the curtains match the carpet?  
2. Do you have other tattoos?  
Saix:  
1. Do you like reading? If so, what kind of books or magazines do you like to  
read?  
2. How's the hair? ^^;  
Demxy:  
1. I don't think your spineless or useless. But do you have cue cards for  
almost everything?  
2. Do you play anything other than the sitar?  
Zexion:  
1. TWLIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!  
2. What kind of music do you listen to?  
Marluxia:  
1. I like your hair, but do the curtains match the carpet?  
2. I think you're bad*beep*, so you should cut down anyone who says otherwise.  
Just my personally opinion.  
To everyone else!  
I love you guys much, but there's just not enough room to keep it short,  
ya'know? (Rai moment)Last chapters always make me sad, so why don't you all  
celebrate with cookies and sparkling apple cider? XD

**0-0-0-0**

Roxas: Summer. The beach, duh. Well, he used to beat me, but now I can kick his a**.

Claire: Go Roxas!

Sora: Pie is AMAZING! No, not really.

Claire: Aw, you're boring.

Luxord: Oh, I definitely have more than what's shown. *starts unzipping coat*

Claire&Sora: NO!

Luxord: Probably Xemnas and Pein. Pein would probably win.

Xemnas: Luxord!

Luxord: Yeah, Pein would win.

Xemnas: Yes, Starbucks. My favorite movie?

Claire: Heh...Star Wars.

Xemnas: Be quiet!

Axel: Of course! Yeah, but I can't really show it to you.

Saix: No! I hate reading!

Claire: No wonder you're so stupid...

Saix: *grabs Claire by the neck* Actually it's growing back quite nicely.

Claire: I'll...cut it...again..! *stabs his arm with a pen to release her*

Saix: I'm going to kill you...

Claire: :P

Demyx: *takes out cue card* No. Nope!

Zexion: Haven't heard that before. Something quiet and soothing.

Claire: Like screamo.

Zexion: _Not_ like screamo.

Claire: It soothes me...

Marluxia: Thank you. Um...the studio doesn't have curtains.

Axel: *snickers*

Marluxia: I tried, and it didn't work.

Sora: Omg! Yay! *pulls out cookies and apple cider from nowhere*

Claire: Yay! Cheers! *drinks down cider and devours cookie*

Sora: *copies Claire*

Claire: Alright everyone. This is it.

Sora: Thank you for reading and asking your questions!

Claire: We love you all! Thanks for supporting us and sticking with us this whole time!

Sora: And now for a surprise!

Claire: Are you ready?

Sora: Here it is!

Claire: **If we get 10 reviews from 10 different people asking questions, we'll make one last chapter! **

Sora: It doesn't count if you review twice, though.

Claire: And you have to ask at least one question, and not just asking for hugs -_-

Sora: We'll leave it to you!

Claire: But for now...

Sora: Bye!

Claire: Bye!

Claire&Sora: And thanks for reading ASK KINGDOM HEARTS!

_Applause as Sora and Claire leave the studio in a blast of confetti and balloons_

0-0-0-0

Thank you all for coming and reading and reviewing and all that other stuff that makes me feel all happy inside! So, once again, if I get 10 reviews from 10 different people asking questions and not just asking for hugs, I will write one more chapter answering them all. I know, I just love to spoil y'all. So, see ya later! Love y'all! Bye! :D


End file.
